


Awakening

by CapricornCBZ



Series: Prison of Eden [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Powers, Alternate universe - Mafia, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mates, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Slow Romance, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornCBZ/pseuds/CapricornCBZ
Summary: The fight for Seoul had begun. 4 mafia families of different women compete head to head to see who shall control the capital of Korea. Only one will arrive on top. However, something sinister is brewing in their ranks. Monsters of their past shall come to haunt them again. No one is safe. No one can escape their fate.They'll have to form unlikely alliances from those beyond the threshold of reality. A new world will be exposed to them, and a new game to be played. Powers unobtainable are at their disposal, knowledge beyond the world itself, and new enemies that will tear everything down.Will they survive? Will they die? Or will they fall into their own prisons?One things for sure, not everyone's going to escape unscathed.*Also on AFF**Used to be named The Fight for Seoul*
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Chou Tzuyu/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: Prison of Eden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703494
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Foreword

_"Distrust...is what I live off of...you'll all be mine...puppets controlled by the **puppeteer...** ” _an echoing voice coldly stated.

A husky voice replied sharply, “Whatever you live off of is simply poison. There is no puppeteer in this game of yours. You rely on deception and lies, I will not fall again.”

A deep rumble that’s similar to a chuckle. “Child...the Gods of your world are the ones who hide behind deception and lies. I tell the truth, I’ll bring salvation to you if you let me in.”

”Maybe in another life, I shall not be swayed by your honey coated words. My path is my own and you shall have no part in it.”

”You’re naive to be able to think that you can escape from my grasp. You are an outsider in your own home, you have no where else to go. I can help you.”

”Being an outsider is a choice. I’ve never done well with groups and I never will,” the woman spat. “You can try all you want to use puppets to gain power, but the end will come true and you will crumble to dust from my blade. I will personally make sure this happens!”

Another deep rumble. “You are clouded by vengeance...”

Sharp heterochromia eyes gleamed with suppressed anger. “Vengeance is the reason I’m alive today. You made a mistake in allowing me and my siblings to live. I will see my vengeance through. Do what you want, but know that I will not give up.”


	2. Mafia Family: Blackpink

_**Mafia Family: Blackpink** _

Blackpink is a dangerous group. One could even say that they are the most brutal out of the top four families. They are known to be ruthless and show no remorse towards their enemies. It may not be obvious at a glance of where they control, which is done on purpose as they have their agents scattered everywhere feeding them information about the competing families.

Kim Jisoo 1/3/05

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Saturn

Preferred Weapon: Long Knife, Close Combat

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8.5/10

Kim Jennie 1/16/06

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Mars

Preferred Weapon: Pistol

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Theat: 9.5/10

Park Chaeyoung 2/11/07

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Venus

Preferred Weapon: Hidden Poison Ring 

Power: Unknown/Not Determined 

Threat: 10/10

Lisa Manoban 3/27/07

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Mercury

Preferred Weapon: Crossbow

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10


	3. Prequel: RUTHLESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blackpink's past has been unraveled...

[REDACTED], Seoul, Korea

23:34

4.7.2021

It was raining, much to Jennie’s annoyance, the dark night sky of Seoul has never been so depressing. The grey rumbling clouds blocked out the full moon that was shining just minutes before. The rain was a bad omen to Jennie. Something bad was going to happen, she can feel it in her bones. She cursed under her breath, “Fuck. Jisoo must have a good reason to drag me out when it’s pouring out. I’m going to murder her if it’s something about losing her chicken again”

A soft Aussie accent penetrated the steady rhythm of the rain, “Jennie? Did Jisoo drag you out too?”

Jennie whirled around brows furrowed, “Rosé? Is Lisa here too?” 

“You bet I am! I could never leave Rosé alone!” A chipper voice responded from Rosé’s shadow. The two of them are about 8 feet away from Jennie, yet she could still make out everything about them. Rosé’s strawberry blonde hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall. A leather jacket rests on top of a red Thai t-shirt (most definitely Lisa’s) a pair of blue skinny jeans, and checkered vans to finish the look. Lisa looks eerily similar to Rosé. Her bangs have been moved to the side, and the rest of her blonde hair tied into a low ponytail. A black t-shirt with Mona Lisa on it, was covered by a leather jacket (different from Rosé’s, but similar), and a pair of black Nike shoes. 

Jennie holds up her right pointer finger in greetings, the pair does it back. “Any idea on why Jisoo texted us to meet here at [REDACTED]?”

Lisa shrugged, “I haven’t got a clue, but it seemed urgent enough that me and Rosé cancelled our movie marathon.” She pouts. Rosé coos and gives her a peck on the cheek. Jennie sighed as she watched the two playfully flirt, maybe she should make a move on Jisoo…

“Guys! Hi! Thank you so much for coming out here, I know it was very rand—EWwwWW! Would you two quit it!? Ever since you guys confessed it’s been a very unamusing cringey romcom!” Jisoo scolded as she rounded the corner. Jisoo was standing under a street lamp, and she glowed. Like an angel. “Let’s get to business shall we?” and she smiled, her smile, that made Jennie’s heart run a marathon. 

“Y-yeah...let’s,” Jennie murmured blushing.

~

“Jisoo! You’re crazy!” Rosé exclaimed, “How in the world did you get that idea?” Rosé wasn’t wrong. Jisoo’s idea was insane. Stealing a prized jewel from an infamous billionaire was downright impossible, even more so for four teenage girls.

Jisoo pouted, “Hey! It's a great idea, we’ve been stealing together since we were children, it’s fine!”

“Yeah, but this is different, completely different! All we have done are small stuff! You’re suggesting we steal from a billionaire! Do you wish death upon yourself!?”

“Jeez, you don’t have to be so worked up about this…”

“HOW CAN I NOT BE?????”

Jennie cleared her throat and both of them stopped shouting, “So let me get this straight, you want us to join you in trying to steal that diamond, and if we succeed we become rich. That's what you’re saying right?” Jisoo nodded excitedly. Jennie sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This has got to be one of the stupidest ideas she has ever heard, but… “How do you suppose...we steal that diamond?”

Rosé gasped, “Not you too!”

Lisa started, “I mean babe, it's not that outlandish-”

“Not outlandish? Are you crazy? Oh my god, Jisoo has corrupted all of you!”

“Hey!” Jisoo protested.

Jennie snickered underneath her breath before stating, “Why don’t we hear out her plan? If it seems doable enough we’ll go do it, if not then we don’t.”

Rosé muttered under her breath before snuggling up against Lisa who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Jisoo groaned, “Finally! Thanks Jennie!” Jennie blushed. “Anyways, so here’s the plan...”

~

Rosé cannot believe that they are actually doing this. Stealing from a billionaire who has the power to obliterate anyone who stands in his way. They’re so going to die tonight. She turned towards Lisa who was relaxing in the driver’s seat of their getaway car. “Babe, if we die tonight I just want you to know that I love, and that I will kill Jisoo again in the afterlife.”

Lisa laughs and kisses her sweetly on the lips, Rosé’s heart soared. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get all of us out alive.” she winks. Rosé’s shoulders relaxed ever so slightly. She still has no idea how she managed to get such a sweet girlfriend. 

“All right Rosé! Are you ready? Jennie and I are in position. Remember all it takes is a flick and the ring on your finger will activate to shoot out the drug. Or whatever you put in there. Be careful!” Jisoo’s cheerful voice explains through her hidden earpiece. Rosé smiles, before changing into another person. Tonight she was not Rosé anymore, no, tonight she was Fiona Langston. 

~

Jisoo watches the cameras with utmost concentration. Her eyes flitted from camera to camera before focusing on Rosé’s form in front of the CEO’s desk. She whistles. Rosé’s an amazing actress, and an even better seductress. She can already tell that Ryan Kim is falling head first into her eyes. 

Ryan Kim, a notorious CEO known best for his security inventions that many elite members of society use. However, he is an absolute asshole. Many news outlets have reported him to be rather...unsavory to work with. But they can’t really refuse, with his power and influence, it's like trying to say no to God. 

And then there’s his prized possession that would soon be theirs. A 20 pound diamond, perfectly hand cutted by the best of the best. The diamond was estimated to be about $20,000,000 American dollars. Basically a shitton of money. He flaunts it behind a display that is bulletproof, has heat sensors, fingerprint identifiers, which would all set off a silent alarm to him and to his security team. 

But Jisoo has found a way past all of that spazazz. Being friends with the right people can really help in these situations. Cramped inside a security office, whose officer lies in a heap in the corner, she gets to work on dismantling the security measures. 

“So Rosé,” Jisoo whispered, turning the earpiece on, “Can you see where his phone is? Can you get as close as you can without raising any suspicions?” She looks up to the cameras in case Rosé needs any assistance. She watches as she leans closer to him before whispering something. Ryan’s eyes gleamed in anticipation. He whips out his phone and hands it to her. She casually starts typing in a fake number and that’s all Jisoo needed.

Immediately her head snapped back down and her fingers started to fly on the keyboard of her personal computer. It was actually pretty easy. The security systems are rather adequate considering the amount of money he has. Then she stumbled on a gold mine. It was a direct link to his bank account and to all of the personal dirt he has kept hidden from the world. 

Jisoo linked her comms, “Guys I just found something amazing~!”

“What is it Jisoo?” Jennie asked from her place on the roof, bundled up from head to toe. Her pistol idle at her side. 

“Yeah tell us!” Lisa exclaimed.

Jisoo laughed, “Alright, alright. I found his personal bank account where all of his money is. And I do mean all of it. I also found every dirty thing you can find on one person. I can definitely donate all of his money to charities around the world, then I can expose all of his deepest darkest secrets.”

“YES YES YES YES YESYESYEEES!!!!!” Lisa screeched. “Jisoo unnie you are the best!”

Jennie chuckled softly, “I agree, you should definitely do it.”

Jisoo cheered inside her head. Jennie said she was the best! Yes! 1 point for Jisoo! “Don’t worry I’ll make sure we all get to see his life slowly crumble to nothing after we get that diamond. Also Jennie get ready, I’m almost through the security systems!”

“You got it!” Jennie replied. 

“I’ll be waiting in the main parking lot, #456,” Lisa said as the car engine rumbles to life, prepared to run. 

Jisoo turns the comms off and refocused on the task at hand. “Almost there...past this...add that...a little more...c’mon...and...yes!” Jisoo turned on her comms again, “Guys I’m in! Jennie the code is 3494. Rosé, now would be a great time to use that ring!”

~

“I would love to take you out for dinner at my personal mansion, would you be kind and accept?” Ryan asked as he smiled his million dollar smile. 

Rosé sweetly smiled back and took his hands, “Of course! I’ve heard so much about that lavish mysterious house of yours! When would be the best time?” A flick, and Ryan collapsed. “He’s out cold. Can’t believe that actually worked!”

Jisoo’s smug voice filtered out of their connected comms, “Of course it did! It was crafted by me and Jennie!”

“Now’s not the time to act so high and mighty unnie, we have a job to do.”

“Aww don’t be a party pooper Rosé!”

“Shh! Let the masters work.” Rosé slowly makes her way across Ryan's slumbering form (kicking him in his groin), and stops right in front of their prize. “Jennie? Taking your sweet time are you?”

“Don’t worry hubby, I’m here,” Jennie said as she leaves the private elevator, dragging a duffel bag of equipment behind her. “Everything to dismantle that monster is in here. Do you want to do the honors, or should I do it?”

Rosé flexes her fingers, “Don’t you worry your pretty head over this wifey, I got this.”

A voice cuts through the air, “You guys promised you would stop calling each other that!”

“Jisoo? I thought you were supposed to stay in the security room?” Jennie asked as she pulled out all the needed equipment. 

Jisoo complained, “I just didn’t want to stay in that small box any longer! Besides, the guy in there will be asleep for a long time. And I’m bored! AND you guys said you would stop calling each other that!”

“I second that!” Lisa’s angry voice crackled over the comms. 

“Calm down babe, it's just a joke, no need to be so worried,” Rosé said calmly. She picked up the lockpick and started to work. Jennie and Jisoo waited by the entrance in case somebody comes up here. Silence enveloped all four as they waited patiently for the glass to be removed. 

Rosé soon rose triumphant as she reached in and grabbed the diamond. “Guy I got it!”

Lisa’s voice cut the celebration that hasn’t even begun yet, “Well that's great and all, but police are rolling into the property right now. I need you guys to get out of there! Fast!”

“Here!” Jisoo tosses a bag to Rosé, who carefully shoves the diamond in. Jennie whips out her pistol and guards the other two as they scurried towards the private elevator. “Lisa! We’re coming out from his private entrance, meet us there!”

~

Lisa’s eyes zoomed everywhere keeping an eye out for the three girls as well as the police. Her long nimble fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel. Just as she was about to leave the car to find them, the three of them bursted out from the door and jumped into the car. The moment they were all secured, Lisa floored it out of there. 

“Please tell me you have the diamond!” Lisa shouted over the roar of the engine and the sirens from behind. 

“Don’t worry we have it secured! Just focus on getting us out of here alive!” Jisoo shouted back as she held the bag protectively. 

Lisa looked into the rear mirror and cursed. “SHIT! Guys they’re catching up! Jennie try to shoot their tires or something. I’ll lose them on the highway!” Lisa whips the car to the left and guns it again, all the while a masked Jennie leans out the window and expertly takes out the closest police cruiser. She ducks back in as the explosion echoed throughout the city, effectively stopping the other cruisers from chasing. 

“Hurry Lisa! That can only hinder them for so long!” Jennie shouted, “How much longer till we reach the highway?”

“We’re here!” the car pulls right onto the highway, blending in perfectly. Lisa lets out a breath as she brings the car to the speed limit. “Well that was close.”

Rosé held her hand to her heart, “Yeah no kidding! I feel like my heart is about to fucking leap out of my chest!”

Jisoo lets out a whoop, “But guess who's getting a major payday? We are!” A cheer escapes from all four girls. “Let’s go get our money!”

~

“So you’re saying that this is the actual diamond of billionaire Ryan Kim?” a masked man asked as he held the diamond up to the light.

“The one and only,” Jisoo stated proudly puffing out her chest slightly.

The man sighed, “You girls are ruthless, I heard all about that stunt you pulled along with that car explosion. I suppose you are also the reason all of his money disappeared and how he has been permanently reduced to a nobody?”

Jennie slammed her pistol onto the table, “Yes and yes. Where’s the money? We didn’t come here for small talk.” 

He chuckled, “There’s no need for that. All I ask is a name to send this payment to, and maybe spread some news as well.”

The four girls looked at each other. A silent conversation passed through their eyes before Jisoo stepped up. “We are Blackpink.”


	4. Mafia Family: Dreamcatcher

_**Mafia Family: Dreamcatcher** _

Dreamcatcher are the ones who haunt the depths of your nightmares. They are everywhere yet nowhere at once. Specializing in tracking, there is nowhere one can hide from Dreamcatcher. They mainly control the territories in the shadows away from prying eyes, some even hidden in plain sight. Some even say that they have the ability to manipulate or appear in your dreams. Though this fact has yet to be proven...

Kim Minji 5/17/04

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Gula

Preferred Weapon: Bracelet that Transforms into a SMG or Knife (Gift from Yoohyeon)

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10  
  


Kim Bora 8/10/04

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Luxuria

Preferred Weapon: Hand to Hand Combat (Brass Knuckles)

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 9.5/10  
  


Lee Siyeon 10/1/05

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Ira 

Preferred Weapon: Claws

Power: Lycanthropy

Threat: 10/10  
  


Han Dong 3/26/06

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Invidia

Preferred Weapon: Hidden Blades

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10  
  


Kim Yoohyeon 1/7/07

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Superbia

Preferred Weapon: Custom Sniper Rifle

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 9/10  
  


Lee Yubin 3/7/07

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Avaritia

Preferred Weapon: Ssang Soo Do

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 10/10  
  


Lee Gahyeon 2/3/09

Species: Human (Presumed)

Code Name: Acedia 

Preferred Weapon: Dangpa

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10


	5. Prequel: NIGHTMARE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamcatcher's past has been unraveled...

**_TW: Mentions of rape, torture, and violence_ **

[REDACTED], Seoul, Korea

15:34

10.1.2020

Siyeon sat in the dark corner of a hidden restaurant. Today was her birthday, yet it doesn’t feel like one to her. Just another day in her disastrous life. Surprisingly enough she was still alive, considering her...situation. At least she still has her friends, who’ve been with her for as long as she remembered. Even when she becomes...a little less of herself, they still stay.

“Siyeon? Are you in here?” a voice she knows so well called out. Siyeon smiled to herself, Bora. 

Siyeon got out of her booth and waved to the group of girls that have become family. “I’m over here, I told you we didn’t have to celebrate my birthday.”

“Nonsense!” Minji exclaimed. “You’re part of our little family and family always celebrates the day someone was born!”

Yoohyeon slams down a rather interesting looking cake with fifteen candles on it. Siyeon cocked her head like a wolf, “What’s the cake supposed to resemble?”

Yoohyeon grinned sheepishly, “Well...it was supposed to be a wolf, but we kind of messed up during the decorating part. But hey, it still tastes good!”

Minji clapped her hands together, “Yes, yes, let’s celebrate Siyeon’s birthday. After I have an idea that may benefit us all immensely. It may also help with your condition Siyeon. Now let’s eat!”

The girls cheered and squeezed into the tiny booth. Very cozy, but Siyeon doesn’t mind. She is perfectly content where she is with Bora’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

### ~

Yubin was the first to finish her piece. Eyes alert for any suspicious movement around the restaurant. Her urge to protect was strong, especially since Gahyeon joined. She was only 11 for Christ’s sake! With the direction the group is heading, they need to be aware of people who want to take them out. Doesn’t help that Siyeon’s condition makes them quite famous in the area. 

Yubin yawned into her hand and blinked sleepily. Someone gently tapped her shoulder, she turned around to see Handong’s worried eyes. “You can nap on my shoulder if you want. I know you haven’t been sleeping well.”

Yubin blinked slowly, “I’m fine. I just need some coffee and I’ll be good as new.”

Handong frowned even more, “You don’t have to put up a facade in front of me, we all know what you’re doing. Don’t tire yourself out even more. You’ve already done a lot for us, let someone else help you with these responsibilities that you put on yourself.”

Yubin sighed. Handong was right. A ghost of a smile graced her lips. Handong was always right. No one at this table knows Yubin as well as Handong. Yubin didn’t reply, instead she gently grabbed Handong’s hand and laced their fingers together. A light blush formed on both faces, content with the intimate moment they just shared.

Suddenly Minji slammed her fork onto the table and clapped her hands together loudly, “Alright listen up girls! I’m not going to say too much, but I assume you all have heard of the gang called Nightmare.” Siyeon growled. Everyone else tensed at the name. They knew very well who they are. Notorious for kidnapping girls and raping them for their own pleasure. They could care less about what state they leave them in. It was all a game to them. Minji’s eyes darken tremendously, “Well, I have a plan to take them down...forever. The plus side is that we can also have control over the supplies needed for the serum to quell Siyeon’s condition during a full moon. I’m done having to sneak around their warehouses and see what they do to those poor girls and have no power to stop them.”

Yubin gently pulled her hand away from Handong and turned to look at Minji, “What do you have in mind? They’re notorious for a reason. And we happen to be the gender they especially love to prey on.” 

Minji’s lips curled into a sinister smile, “Well...I think you’ll enjoy this...all of you will enjoy this very much.”

~

Bora faced the punching bag and cracked her knuckles. She closed her eyes and shifted into an attacking position. In and out...in and out...in and out. Her breaths evenly go in and out of her mouth as her body moves on its own. One and two and a three...one two...one two three. The punching bag groaned under the force of the small girl’s punches.

“You know that’s going to break if you keep going at it the way you are,” a voice softly rang out from the entrance of the gym. 

Bora slowed to a stop and exhaled softly, “Yoohyeon.”

“Hey Bora.”

“What’re you doing here? Shouldn’t you be prepping for the mission?”

Yoohyeon smiles slyly, “I was, but I decided to come here instead.”

“And why would you do that?”

Yoohyeon’s smile spread wider, “Welll...I may or may not have a present for you. One that you’ll enjoy very much!”

Bora’s curiosity peaked. “And what is it?” she asked as she gently placed down the towel that she has been using. She watched a bit warily as Yoohyeon skipped up to her. Yoohyeon gently grabbed her hands, opened them, and gently closed them over something cold.

“Open then when I leave. Bye!” and Yoohyeon was gone.

Bora chuckled softly to herself before opening her palms. Her brow shot up. In her hands was a pair of slick smooth obsidian brass knuckles. She quickly slipped them on and stretched her hands. Fits like a glove. 

Bora shook her head before giddily going back to the punching bag to test out her new toy. The brass knuckles were designed perfectly for the way she fights. It felt like a part of her.

She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes made eye contact with herself. She grinned. She was so excited to smash some men’s face into a pulp with her fists. This is what she was born to do.

~

Gahyeon sat on the sofa of their living room playing some Mario Karts. Her hands expertly turn and her fingers fly over the controller. Her eyes glued to the screen, not even the loud shouts of her friends would distract her from getting first. 

She yells triumphantly as her character crosses the finish line, leaving the others coughing in the dust. “Haha! Take that! Gahyeon wins again! Woooooooo!” 

But her mood quickly dampened. Her friends have been all hush hush about what they were doing. But Gahyeon was smart. She knew whatever they were planning was dangerous, that’s why they wouldn’t tell her. She knows that they are concerned and worried that they will target Gahyeon, which is why they have said nothing to her. This made her sad. She understands, she really does, but she wants to help. 

She huffed and closed the WII before making her way into the Minji’s room. “Minji unnie?”

“Yes Gahyeonnie?” Minji asked as she finished putting on her attire for the mission. Her black hair tied up in a tight ponytail. Her eyes sharp and calculating. “Is there something you need?”

Gahyeon shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other, “Unnie...well...I um...I want to help!”

Minji frowned, “Help with what?”

“With the mission to take down the Nightmare gang!”

Minji dropped the brush she was holding and whirled around, “Who told you about that?”

Gahyeon flinched. “Unnie, no one told me. I overheard you guys talking in the kitchen.”

Minji pursed her lips. “No can do Gahyeon. You’re too young, they could easily take advantage of you.”

“But I don’t want to stay home and do nothing! You guys get to do all the fun stuff!”

Minji sighed sadly, “Nothing we do is fun Gahyeon. We do it to survive.”

Gahyeon mollified slightly at that, “B-but what if you need help?! What if you all get captured?”

Minji gently pulled Gahyeon into her lap and hugged her tightly, “Trust your unnies to come back in one piece alright? Just promise me one thing, you will not leave the house under any circumstances. Okay?”

Gahyeon sniffed and snuggled closer to Minji, “Okay unnie.”

~

Handong sighed, her hands covered her exhaustion. She blinks blearily before looking at the phone in her hand again. “Absolutely useless,” she muttered quietly. “Such a simple task yet no one can complete it, maybe I should go do it myself.” Handong groaned before getting up and stretching much like a cat. Hissed when she felt a sharp pain located on her lower back. “Maybe I should stop slouching over so much...I’m going to regret it in the future,” she grumbled.

She sighed again. Made her way across the room, grabbing her new black coat and heading out into the chill of the night (not before leaving a note for Yubin in case someone comes looking for her). She shivered as a gust of wind hit her, burying her face deeper into her coat. She cursed to herself, “Why is this world filled with idiots? Why do I have to do everything myself? Maybe I should ask Siyeon to scare them...maybe they would try harder then.”

A prickling sensation traveled up from her back to her neck. Her eyes narrowed. Someone was following her very closely. Handong cursed again and started walking briskly down the street. The prickling stuck at the base of her neck continuously even as she turned a corner. 

“Shit...they’re still tailing me,” she muttered as her eyes continued to scan for any unusual movement on the quiet streets. “I should have brought Yubin, or maybe even Yoohyeon.” Her hidden blades rested snuggly against her forearm. At least she brought Yoohyeon’s gift with her. She won’t be completely defenseless if they decided to jump her. 

Handing picked up her pace again. Close to a brisk jog at this point. The sensation of prickling was still there, in fact it’s gotten much more intense. “Fuck...they must be gaining on me,” she muttered, brows furrowed in deep concentration. If she remembered correctly, the package should be delivered to a hidden restaurant located on the next left turn. She can quickly hide in there, but there was a high possibility that the location would be discovered, which would be bad for business. Or she can jump into a dumpster located in the alleyway next to the restaurant and ruin her new coat that she just bought two days ago.

She cursed in Chinese before sharply turning into the dingy alley. “I am not going to get my coat dirty for this! Blood can be washed off just fine,” she growled lowly. Then she waited. Her breath coming out in puffs, the moon outlined her figure making her seem like a tiger ready to pounce on her prey. 

She can hear the footsteps now. They were heavy and urgent. A young man in his early 20’s came into view, yet Handong continued to wait. The man’s eyes were wild, flicking left right and center trying to find the girl that he had just lost sight of. “Nonononono! Where is she? She was right here a moment ago! If I go back empty handed, Zeke would not be happy!” he mutters in rapid succession. 

Handong smirked. This would be the perfect moment to send a message to the big boss. Zeke was a name to be feared in the area. The notorious big boss of the Nightmare gang. He was the one to plan everything, he was the one responsible for a lot of people’s pain, he was the one going to pay. She waited a moment longer, before slowly melting out of the shadow. 

The young man was still looking frantically up and down the street, making him an easy target. Handong cocked her head to the side, and quickly grabbed the neck of the man and dragged him into the darkness.

His muffled scream echoed in the alleyway. His limbs flingy frantically trying to shake the predatory hold on him. He was dragged to the very end, where a bloodied bat was already waiting for them. His eyes widened immediately at the sight and started to struggle even more.

“I would stop struggling, you know? You’re going to make this much harder for yourself,” Handong said flatly, her hold on him still tight. She shoved him roughly against the wall, trapping him. “Now tell me...what were you doing tailing next so diligently?” The bat raised in a threatening way.

The man sputtered, “I-I! Z-Zeke told me to follow you! Th-that I would get a good reward if I brought you back to h-him!”

Smack. The man fell to his knees as blood rushed out of his mouth. “Oh? And what good reward were you going to get?”

He looked up at her nervously, “W-well he said that I-I would also get the chance to...to…”

Crack. His nose is now swelling exponentially. Blood also steadily flowed out. “To what?” Handong growled lowly. She truly looked like a predator cornering her prey in the dead of the night.

The man didn’t no answer. SMACK! The man screamed in pure agony. His right arm bent in odd angles, his bone completely shattered. “T-to have my way with you!”

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Handong purred. The man shook his head quickly to appease her. Handong chuckled, her eyes bored right into his skull. He whimpered. She kneeled and locked eyes with the man. She could see and smell the fear radiating off of him. She smirked and leaned forward and whispered, “Goodnight,” 

CRACK!

~

Minji sat rigidly in the Planning Room alone with her thoughts. They were actually going to attempt to take out one of the most influential gangs in Korea. They, a group of seven girls (not Gahyeon, but she’s still a part of their little family), is going to attempt to topple an empire.

A nostalgic grin spread on her face. They have come a long way, the seven of them. A long long way. She herself was orphaned. She shuddered, it was not something she liked to revisit. The scars she received were still there, faded, but still present. A constant reminder of what she had to go through. She physically shook herself as if to remove the dirt that seemed to cling onto her. 

The loud bang of the front door drew her out from her inner turmoil. She got up, ran to the door and found someone kneeling and shaking on the floor. It was Handong. Minji kneeled and gently cupped Handong’s face. “Hey, hey! Dongie? Are you okay? Dongie look at me!” Handong’s eyes were glossed over, her mouth moving to form incoherent words, and sweat poured down her face. “Dongie? Shit...what happened on that errand?” Minji asked as she gently rocked Handong back and forth. 

Handong’s hand gripped Minji’s suit. “Y-Yubin...Y-Yubin...wh-where’s Yubin?” Handong cried out. Minji pursed her lips as she held onto Handong, trying to think if Yubin was currently in the house. Siyeon and Bora went out to do some training. Yoohyeon was in her laboratory cooking up a new invention. Gahyeon went back to playing the WII. Yubin...Yubin...Yubin was in the Security Room! 

“Wait here Dongie, I’m going to get Yubin right away. Just hold on for me okay? She’ll be here soon.” Minji quickly gave Handong a squeeze before setting off into a sprint towards the Security Room. 

Her goal was set on one thing. Getting to Yubin. Even if it means waking up the next morning with painful bruises. “Hey Minji! I have something for you-Woah!” Yoohyeon yelled, barely dodging the beast that is Minji. Yoohyeon watched Minji as she stormed off. “Did I do something wrong again?” She shrugged and went back to work.

“Yubin! Hey Yubin! Open the fuck up!” Minji screamed as loud as she could, as her hand slammed into the door. 

The door flew open immediately. Yubin was standing in the doorway wide-eyed and terrified. Her glasses barely hanging onto her nose. Minji has never lost herself like that (at least not to that extent) over anything. “Unnie? Wh-what is it-”

Minji yanked her out of the room, “We have to haul ass NOW! I’ll explain on the way!” Yubin nodded quickly and followed Minji. “To sum it up,” Minji explained as they sprinted through the house. “Handong...she was triggered by something that happened on the errand she went to do.”

Yubin stumbled, “She what?” Minji’s words processed in her mind, before she realized what she was talking about. Her eyes widened and shoved past Minji to get to Handong first. 

As Minji reached Handong, Yubin was already there whispering things to her. Handong seemed to have stopped shaking, but there still seemed to be a slight tremble in her hands. Minji hovered to the side far enough away where she wouldn’t intrude, but close enough if it escalated and they needed help she would be right there. 

Yubin finally managed to coax Handong to stand up. She was heavily leaning on Yubin for support. Yubin gave Minji a grateful look before slowly escorting Handong to their shared room. 

Minji sighed. Some of the tension drained from her shoulders. “You know you can always rely on me to listen right?” a voice whispered right behind. Minji whirled around her heart nearly beating out of her chest. 

“Yoohyeon!” She scolded. “What did I say about sneaking up on me?”

Yoohyeon let out a hearty laugh, “I can’t help it! Beside you look cute when you get scared!”

Minji sputtered indignantly, her face turning a lovely shade of red. Yoohyeon ginned as she watched Minji slowly turning redder and redder by the second. 

Yoohyeon paused as if taking a moment to think before skipping up to Minji and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Come by the laboratory later, I have a surprise for you~!”

She skipped away, leaving a speechless dumbfounded sputtering red Minji behind. 

“Kim Yoohyeon!”

~

Yoohyeon hummed happily to herself. Mission: Fluster Minji was a success! She has never seen Minji so red before, it was so worth the lecture later tonight! Besides that, it was nice seeing Minji being the fluster one. Minji makes her feel things no one else has been able to do.

She sighed happily. As soon as she finishes this she’ll give it to Minji. Maybe even confess how she feels. Actually, maybe she should do that after their mission. As to not jeopardize anyone’s thinking capability during the mission. Now that would be bad!

She lifted the bracelet up to the light and inspected it closely. It was Minji’s so called “lucky bracelet”. It helped her by giving her the luck she needed to survive all of her past traumas. Yoohyeon has managed to use her (very intelligent) brain to disassemble the bracelet and turn it into a lethal weapon. Depending on the way she twisted the biggest bead with the engraved rabbit, it will transform into a pistol or a knife.

Yoohyeon started humming again as she placed the finishing touches onto the hidden weapon. Once she was content with the final product, she gently cleaned it to make it nice and shiny. Then she placed it into a velvet box that she brought earlier today. 

After Yoohyeon finished all of her important “chores”, she pulled out her beautiful baby. She regards it with a sense of pride as she begins to clean it for the mission. It was a black sleek beast of a sniper rifle. One shot one kill. Regardless of the location on the body, it was a guaranteed death. 

This time Yoohyeon started to sing. It was a simple song. One that was sung by her mother every night when she was a child. It brought back some painful memories, but she continued to sing. She continued to sing because she knew her mother would be sad if she didn’t because of her. So Yoohyeon continued to sing and sing and sing until her voice was hoarse.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of her mother’s voice. It was so sweet and light. She longed to hear it again. Hear her sing that song again. To hear her voice again. She slid down the wall she had found herself leaning on and brought her knees to her chest. 

“Mama...I miss you,”

~

Siyeon sat outside in the bright moonlight of the full moon. Her head cocked to the side like a wolf, as she listened to the song of the night. She looked like she was in a serene state. Her mind drifted to nowhere in particular as she let her worries wash away. 

Siyeon is the one in control tonight. Not the beast that has haunted since she was only a babe. Not the voice in her head telling her to let go. No. She is in control tonight. 

She opened her eyes to the world again. She took a quick glance at her watch; 10:01 PM. She blinked slowly. She let out a low sigh and got up. Siyeon took one last glance at the barren field before slinking inside.

~

“Are you girls ready?” Minji asked at the head of the table. The Planning Room was crowded tonight, yet it was quiet.

Yubin looked up from her computer, her glasses a little bit skewed to the side. “As ready as we’ll ever be. Everything is connected and ready to go. At your signal the security cameras will be cut.”

Minji nodded at Yubin. She turned to Handong who still looks a little bit shaken. “What about the package Dongie? Did you manage to get it? If not we can always swing by to grab it.” Handong shook her head and with shaky hands, placed a steel box onto the table. Minji smiled, “Thank you Dongie.” Handong nodded and snuggled closer to Yubin.

Minji looked at Yoohyeon next. “Ground Team’s equipment has all been prepared and looked over?”

Yoohyeon nodded, “Everything’s in prime condition. The car has also been modified in case we run into complications.”

“Good,” she then turned to Bora and Siyeon. “Are you two prepared to see what goes on behind closed doors?”

Siyeon nodded gravely. Bora nodded as well. She gave Siyeon a knowing glance and wrapped her arm around her shoulder, “I’ll keep an eye on her condition.” Both Minji and Siyeon nodded in thanks.

Minji kneeled down to talk to Gahyeon, “I’ve been thinking about what you said. I know you’re only 11 and I’m going against my better judgement, but you can come.”

Gahyeon looked at Minji with wide eyes. So did everyone else in the room. Siyeon reacted first and howled, “She is not going anywhere near that warehouse!” 

Bora’s eyes narrowed, “I second that. She’s just a child!”

Handong came out of her silent spell, “She could get killed...they would see her as an easy target,”

“Handong’s right. They could easily overpower her and use her against us. This would put all of us at risk,” Yubin pointed out.

Yoohyeon cocked her head to the left then to the right, “What’s your reason behind this? You wouldn’t send her in there without a valid reason.”

Everyone quieted at that. Waiting expectantly for an answer as to why they are sending their maknae into such dangerous territory.

There was a suffocating silence that enveloped the girls. Minji got up to face the intense gazes that she has acquired with her declaration. “As many of you know, Gahyeon here is a natural with cars. No one can beat her in that subject. I’ve been teaching her how to drive out back for 2 years now. I believe she is ready to be our designated driver for this and other missions.”

Gahyeon’s mouth turned into an o shape. “Really?”

Minji smiles down at her, “Really. But you have to be extremely careful. I don’t want to regret my decision.”

“I won’t let you down unnie!” Gahyeon said giddily, gave Minji a hug and sped out of the room. 

Siyeon grumbled under her breath unhappily. Bora drew circles on her back to calm her down, however she too was agitated. Yubin has a frown set in her face, while Handong clutched her hand tightly. Yoohyeon seemed to be the only one not too affected by this sudden revelation.

Minji looked at everyone’s reaction before sighing and sitting down. “I know most of you are not too happy with this arrangement. But we have to think about her happiness too. She knows all the risks if she goes with us. She’s the happiest when she races. We can observe her during this mission. If needed, we will intervene. Will that be enough?”

A reluctant chorus of agreement echoed in the room. Yoohyeon grinned and clapped her hands together. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go kick some gang ass!”

~

Gahyeon has parked about two blocks down the road after dropping Siyeon, Bora, and Minji off at the entrance. Her fingers drummed restlessly one the steering wheel. 

“You’re going to wear a hole into that poor steering wheel if you continue to do that,” said a calm voice from her earpiece. 

Gahyeon sat up abruptly, “Yubin! Have you come to save me from my boredom?”

Yubin chuckled, “No, Gahyeon. I’m only checking to make sure you’re doing alright. I have to make sure the others don’t run into trouble as well.”

Gahyeon pouted, “Aw you’re no fun!”

“Maybe Handong could keep you company.”

“Is Handong not doing anything important right now?”

“No. She’s just keeping an eye out with me at the moment.”

“Then can I talk to her?”

“Of course, just give me a moment.” Some clicking and beeping can be heard before a soft deep voice spoke.

“Hello? Gahyeon?”

“Unnie!” Gahyeon whispered yelled. “Yubin said you could keep me company while we wait for the others to come back!”

“Of course Gahyeon, is there anything you want to talk about?” Handong asked softly.

“Well there was this really cute fox we passed on the way here! It was sooo unique! Like it was completely white! I thought all foxes were supposed to have orange fur as well? Anyways, it was super cute and I asked Minji unnie to take a picture and-” A breath. “And I want a fox now!”

A smile graced Handong’s tired face as she listened to Gahyeon go on about foxes. It was a good distraction. Yubin quickly glanced at Handong to make sure she was doing okay. When she saw the faint smile, she knew that Handong was going to be fine (at the moment at least). Yubin shook her head softly, fixed her glasses, and continued to be the eyes of the Ground Team.

~

Bora rounded the corner quietly, the bomb strapped securely around her waist. Siyeon was scouting up ahead, while Minji brought up the rear. Yoohyeon was somewhere at a high vantage point with her trusty sniper rifle. 

Bora tapped her earpiece once, “Siyeon how’s it looking up front?”

Siyeon replies immediately, “All clear, had to knock someone out though.”

Minji joined in, “Don’t worry about it, just hide his body somewhere where they would not find it.”

“You got it boss,” there was some shuffling in the background and a muffled bang. “All set. I believe the next left turn would be where the...prisoners are kept.”

“That would be correct.” Yubin explained, “However there is an alternative route to the generator. If none of you want to see it, then take a right into the kitchen where there should be a hidden trapdoor next to the fridge.”

“Copy that Yubin, thanks for the information,” Minji whispered.

“Of course,”

At this point Bora has caught up with Siyeon who stood frozen at the intersection. She gently placed a hand on her shoulder, “Siyeon? Are you feeling alright? You can go back to the car if you need to. Me and Minji can take care of it.”

Siyeon shook her head quickly. “N-no I’m good. Just...stay with me please?”

Bora nodded and gave Siyeon a quick hug, “Of course.”

Minji has jogged up to them, her own bomb strapped to her waist. “Which way would be the best? I’m good with either.”

Siyeon shuddered, “I-I think we can go the quicker way. I...I just don’t know if I can maintain control. And all these...these….”

Minji frowned. “We don’t have to go that way if you feel that way. We just have to get to the generator. None of us want you to experience it again.”

Siyeon shook her head, “No! No, we can go that way.”

Bora eyes her suspiciously, “If you’re sure…” Siyeon nodded and went to the rear. Minji looked at Bora worriedly. Bora shook her head ‘no’ and motioned for her to move on. Minji reluctantly continued to the left. 

Bora turned around to face Siyeon. “Just focus on my back if things become too much. Remember the safe word. If you need anything I’m right in front of you.” Siyeon just nodded. Bora sighed and started at a brisk jog to catch up with Minji. 

The moment they reached about halfway down the corridor, the screams started. They were all women. It was horrendous. Many of them were screaming with raw throats. Anyone can hear it in their hoarse voices. Siyeon clutched onto Bora as if she was her lifeline. Bora continued. The cells have not appeared yet, but the screams were enough to indicate that they were extremely close.

“B-Bora the noises!” Siyeon stuttered out, her eyes sealed shut.

Bora stopped. “Don’t worry Siyeon, I’m right here. I’m right here with you. Just focus on me okay? Just listen to my voice.” Siyeon stepped closer until her nose was barely a centimeter away from Bora’s neck.

“It’s t-too much. Th-there’s too much. I can smell it. I can hear it. Bora make it stop, please make it stop!” Siyeon cries softly. Her nose is now buried into Bora’s neck. 

Bora turned around and wrapped her arms around Siyeon’s lithe frame. “Just focus on me Singie. Once we make it through it will stop. All of it will stop.” She cupped her face and forced her to look into her eyes. 

“P-promise?” Siyeon mumbled, nuzzling her face into Bora’s hands.

“Promise. Now come on, we only have to make it through this corridor.” Bora gently tugged Siyeon along. Siyeon closed her eyes again and whimpered softly when they stepped into the cell corridor.

Minji was standing at the entrance, frozen. The dim light was enough to see everything in the corridor. Bora paused behind Minji. “Minji? You alright?”

Minji didn’t answer. Bora looked past her and realized why she was frozen. It wasn’t just cells that filled this hallway. No, it was also a torture chamber. Blood splatters were everywhere. Coated the ground, the walls, the ceiling, and the babies. In a pile in the middle of the hallway was a large metal box. Inside the box were filled with babies, dead babies. Some still have their umbilical cord still attached, while others have had it cut off. Their hearts were cut out and shoved into their mouths. Then there were the women. In each cell were three to four very young women chained up naked on the ground. The corridors were cold and these women were left in the cold. Some had cuts, others bruises, and those with a noticeable baby bump.

A tug drew Bora back to reality. “It smells awful, please can we move on? Please,” Siyeon begged softly, her hands shaking from the effort of staying in control.

Bora nodded stiffly. She grabbed Minji and started to lead both of them down the hallway as quickly as she could. 

Suddenly an arm shot out from between the bars of one of the cells. Bora barely saved herself and her companions from tumbling onto the floor. Bora whipped her head to come face to face with a familiar woman. The woman grinned, “Nice to see you Bora.”

Bora’s mouth dropped, “Joy? Holy shit! What the fuck are you doing here?”

Joy grinned lazily. “I got separated on a mission and these guys were the ones that drugged me and dragged me here.”

“Oh.”

“Would you mind getting out of this cell?”

“R-right!” Bora backed up slightly making sure that both Siyeon and Minji were okay, before slamming her foot into the lock. The lock shattered immediately and Joy stumbled through. “God woman! Put on some clothes!” Bora yelped, covering her eyes with her hand. 

Joy laughed, “Sorry!” Some shuffling. “Okay you can open your eyes now. Bora peaked to make sure she was telling the truth. When the coast was clear she fully opened her eyes again. Joy was much skinnier than she was when Bora saw her. Malnourishment was obvious in her frame. There were also clear bags under her eyes. “So what brings you to this dump?”

Bora tilted her head to make sure that no one had heard her kick the lock. “We’re blowing this place up,” she whispered slowly. 

Joy raised a brow, “Wow. Let me evacuate all these women before you explode yeah?”

Bora nodded, “Of course. Knowing you, you would probably already be gone in the next 5 minutes.”

“You know me so well, now go on! Shoo!” And the group was pushed into the next corridor. 

~

Siyeon still had her eyes sealed shut. The metallic scent of blood was still heavy in her nose. Everything reminded her of that night. And the monster was trying to take control over her body. The serum worked fine earlier, but the scene must have been enough to overpower it.

A gentle squeeze stopped her mind from ripping apart. “Siyeon we’re almost there okay? We’re almost there, just a few more steps,” Bora’s calm voice directed. Siyeon didn’t answer. She was slowly slipping from the world of reality. If she loses her grip, the whole mission could be at risk. Minji and Bora would be at risk. She has to hold on. But it’s so so hard. “Siyeon listen to me. Just listen to my voice. The generator is up ahead, I’ll give you a small dosage right now okay?” Bora’s voice was soft and kind. Siyeon shakily nods her head. Her body was fighting against her. It wants to lash out at Bora, but Siyeon won’t let it.

A sudden sharp pain in her arm caused her to let out a howl. Then suddenly everything calmed. The noises, the smell, the memories, they were all gone. As if nothing had happened. Siyeon slowly opened her eyes to find Bora’s brown eyes boring into hers. Siyeon breathed out a sigh of relief, “Thank you.” 

Bora smiled. “Of course, anything for you Siyeon.”

Siyeon noticed that they had stopped in front of a metal door. A soft red glow pushed through the cracks on the sides. On the other side was the generator. Minji was standing at the passcode waiting for Dami to crack the code. She turned around and realized that Siyeon was stable again. “How are you feeling?” Minji asked, there was still a slight shake in her voice.

Siyeon cleared her throat, “Better. The fighting stopped.”

“Good. Good. Dami how’s the progress?”

A beep. “All set Minji, the passcode is 7603. Be careful, you might have to fight your way out. Zeke has just sent a group of goons to your location.”

“Copy that. Girls, let’s burn this place to the ground.” Minji types in the password. The door clicked and hissed as it slowly swung inward. 

Minji and Bora got to work immediately. Siyeon stood by the stairwell in case they got down here before they finished. Heavy footsteps thudded above their heads. The pair worked even faster. Shouts could be heard right at the entrance. Siyeon braced herself. 

The first to come down was a middle aged man who had seen many battles. Siyeon was quick to take him out, a jab right at the back of the neck knocked him out cold. The next two were twins, both in their mid 20’s eager for action. Siyeon had no trouble knocking those two out either. However the next came in a group of 5. One managed to spot and shouted a warning to the others, effectively blowing her cover. Siyeon growled in annoyance, “God dammit they spotted me.” Then shouted into her coms, “A group of 5 has just spotted me, more will be coming! How much longer do you need?” 

Bora replied quickly, “Not long, just hold them off for a few more seconds and we should be all set!”

“Copy!” And Siyeon whirled around at the men. Something seemed to change in Siyeon’s demeanor. Her eyes started to glow bright in the dark. Her canine teeth grew longer and became sharper. Her nails have grown to become claws. A pair of black wolf ears replaced her human ears, and a long black wolf tail appeared. She howled and lunged at the men.

Then everything went black.

~

Yoohyeon was calm. The night air was chilly, but she enjoyed it. It was a nice contrast to the suffocating heat of the laboratory. The sky was clear tonight, showing off it’s brilliant tapestry of glowing stars. The moon was out and about, her full face shining down onto the earth. 

It was a perfect night if you asked Yoohyeon. A perfect night to get some revenge. The heavens would watch over them without interference. Yoohyeon has been laying here on this mountain ledge she found for a while now. The girls went in about an hour and a half ago. Being a sniper is not all fun and games (unfortunately), but it will be rewarding if you just wait long enough. 

Suddenly her head perked up as she watched a large group of women running out. Intrigued, she looked into her scope to find that they were all the prisoner women. Easily identified by the lack of clothes and injuries. Yoohyeon felt bad for the women that had to go through that. No one should have to go through that.

Then out of nowhere a rumble shook the earth, then a large explosion that took down more than half of the warehouse. “Oh yeah! That’s my best friends right there!” Yoohyeon whooped into the night air. At once she settled down. “Whoops! Almost forgot my job!” Yoohyeon zoomed in onto the watchtowers that have lit up in response. Men shouting at each other and a rocket launcher being readied. “Not on my watch,” she muttered. Her hands steadied and the trigger was pulled. One shot one kill. The man holding the rocket launcher had his head blown to pieces. There was a moment of silence before even more shouting commenced.

It was total chaos down there. The rest of the warehouse has caught firing and burning down quicker than Bora grabbing Minji’s butt. That’s saying something. Bora grabs Minji’s butt lightning fast (much to Yoohyeon’s dismay). 

But now Yoohyeon was getting worried. She still has not seen the three girls come out yet. If they don’t escape soon, the whole building would crush them underneath it’s weight. “Come on...come on, where are you guys?” Yoohyeon frantically whispered as she searched for them.

Her heart gave a sigh of relief as she got sight of Siyeons’s tattered clothing. She seemed to be leaning on Bora, who was following Minji, who was picking her way quickly across the grounds. Yoohyeon frowned as she took in Siyeon’s condition. She was covered in blood, whose? Yoohyeon was not sure. 

She stayed behind a little bit more, watching the girls backs. When no one else seemed to be an immediate threat to them, she packed up and jumped into her car before booking it to the rendezvous coordinates. 

~

Dami and Handong have been anxiously waiting for the return of the rest of the girls. They lost connection with them after the explosion occurred. Dami cursed in her head, she needs to make better equipment so this doesn’t happen again. 

Handong has been pacing back and forth in the security room. Almost at a wall, turn right around to the other and repeat. Huffing under her breath as she does so. Tension and stress laid heavily on her shoulders. 

It was silent, other than the occasional beeping of the electronics scattered around. It was as if the world itself had slowed to a stop as these two girls waited. 

After what felt like an eternity, the front door slammed open. Handong and Dami both leapt for the door and stumbled out into the hallway. They walked as fast as they could without tripping and skidded to a stop. 

Everyone seemed okay. Except for Siyeon. From head to toe she was drenched in blood. Through her tattered clothing stab marks, bullet wounds, and scratches can be seen scattered across her body. “Holy shit!” Handong cried out as she took in Siyeon’s condition. Bora was holding onto her tightly. 

“We need a first aid right now! We can’t afford to go to the hospital. Is there another dosage of the serum in the house?” Minji shouted out as she put pressure on some of the wounds. Siyeon groaned weakly from underneath her.

Yoohyeon stumbled out of the room and came back holding a syringe with some kind of green sparkling liquid in it. “There are no more serums. But I-I’ve been experimenting with the materials used for Siyeon’s serum. This is the only one that has b-been successful. It should heal her enough so that she isn’t on the v-verge of death,” Yoohyeon explained through labored breathing. She tossed the syringe to Bora.

Bora clutched it tightly in her shaky hands, before steadying then and stabbing it into Siyeon’s arm. The reaction was immediate. Siyeon let out the loudest scream anybody has ever heard and thrashed on the ground trying to break free. Both Bora and Minji struggled to hold her down, but just barely managed to do so. The serum worked though. The wounds slowly started to close up, slowing the bleeding. The bullets that were still in her body dissolved and slowly poured out as the wound seals shut. 

Siyeon let out a strangled gasp as she laid limp on the floor. Bora let out a tired sigh of relief, relaxing her hold. Minji sat down heavily beside Siyeon and barked out an exhausted laugh. 

Dami kneeled by Siyeon’s head, gently taking her pulse, the red first aid kit right beside her. “How’re you feeling Siyeon?” 

“Better,” Siyeon croaked out, wincing as she does.

Dami frowned unconvinced. She gently checked over Siyeon to make sure no wounds were still left open. After she was satisfied that everything had sealed, she gently patted Siyeon’s shoulder and said, “Get some rest. You’ll need it. Yoohyeon, I suggest researching deeper into the healing serum you just made. Next time make sure that it doesn’t hurt the taker so much.”

Yoohyeon stood there flabbergasted that her serum had worked so well, “R-right! I’ll make sure to look into that!” And immediately zips to the laboratory. 

Dami shook her head and giggled slightly at her friend’s antics. Her gaze found Handong’s and she gently took her hand. “Handong and I are going to retire. Goodnight.” And they left.

Gahyeon was nowhere to be seen, and Minji has gotten up after Dadong has left. She turned to the pair still on the floor. “Well I’m going to go keep Yoohyeon company and make sure that she goes to bed tonight. Goodnight you two, and Siyeon don’t you dare push yourself too hard.” And she too was gone, leaving only Bora and Siyeon in the room. 

Bora gently sat Siyeon up, “Are you okay to move? We can sleep out here if you can’t.”

Siyeon raised an eyebrow at Bora, “‘We’? You are not sleeping out here with me.”

Bora scoffed, “Who said I can’t?”

“Me!”

“No! I am sleeping with you whether you like it or not!”

“You should sleep in a bed tonight!”

“So should you! I wasn’t the one who almost died!”

Soyeon grumbled, “Fine! Fine! We can both sleep on a bed. How about that?”

Bora grinned, “I agree completely!” And the two slowly stumbling their way into their shared room. 

~

Minji grinned, holding up a cup of orange juice. “Well ladies, guess who toppled an entire gang organization?”

“We did!” Chorused the girls.

“Hell yeah we did! Let’s eat!” And the girls dig into their special breakfast feast. There was merriment in the room. They were ecstatic, they had done the impossible and survived (without major injuries for most)! They were now going to be even more well known, which may lead to new dangers, but they will face it as a family.

Minji clapped her hands together calling for silence. Her eyes sparkled in a way that has not been seen by many people. “We will have to create a name for ourselves and I have an idea.”

Gahyeon tilted her head at Minji, “And what is it unnie?”

Minji grinned, “Dreamcatcher.”


	6. Prequel Interlude: DEVIL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be wary of the shadows. Be wary of the dark. Be wary of your sins. For the Devil has come out to hunt.

[REDACTED], Seoul, Korea

24:00

UNKNOWN

It was quiet and deathly so, as Yubin made her way across the slumbering city. She was on her way to meet with one of Handong’s contacts who had just arrived from outside the country. It was an important meeting, so Yubin wanted to make sure everything goes smoothly. Behind her trail a group of five men dressed nicely in the uniform of Dreamcatcher, all of whom were sent by Minji to protect her if needed.   
  


Yubin was sure that she would not need the extra protection, but she could not refuse her leader’s request. Yubin could practically feel the worry radiating off of Minji when they were planning the trip. It also didn’t help that Handong was worried as well. With both of them insisting on the extra protection, she relented.

The hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. She paused momentarily, listening for any unnatural noises. Yubin’s eyes narrowed into slits and she whipped her head around. Other than the men that were there for her protection, there was not another living organism around. Still Yubin couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being tailed by someone. Muttering under her breath, she continued at a much brisker pace to her destination.   
  


~

“Did she see you?” a voice asked. A low chuckle escaped the mouth of a woman as she listened to the question. She was dressed in a black suit jacket with a black button down shirt and a white tie placed neatly on top. A black velvety blindfold with a strange white symbol in the middle, covered her eyes. Her outfit screams that she was of someone of important stature. “Well?” the voice asked impatiently.

“No she did not,” the woman responded curtly, her gaze trained on the figure moving farther and farther away. A hand rested gently on the handle of a pistol concealed by her suit jacket. 

A hum came from the black earpiece. “Then has she experienced the Awakening?”

“I do not believe she has...yet.” The woman now faced the clear night sky. “I can sense that she is close.” Now she faced the moon. The moon was a sight to behold that night. It was much larger in size compared to the past, but that was not all. At the very edge on the left side, a hit of rusty red had appeared. 

“Capricorn? Has the eclipse started?”

A smirk tugged at the woman’s lips. “I know you know the answer to that, Scorpio.” Capricorn turned her gaze back towards the retreating figure. “Blood shall be shed. Tonight the world is the Devil’s playground.”

~

Yubin had commanded the men to be stationed outside the conference room as she met with the contact. Now, she wasn’t so sure that it was a good idea. Handong’s contact was...strange. He wasn’t what someone would call normal by any means. In fact he was so far from normal that calling him normal would be an insult. Yubin slipped on an emotionless mask as she faced the man.

The man leaned forward and he slowly looked Yubin up and down. He then slowly leaned back and rasped out, “I suppose that you’re Avaritia? Invidia’s associate?” Yubin cringed internally, his voice was akin to the sound of nails scratching on the chalkboard.

Yubin nodded, “Invidia was busy so she sent me to retrieve the information. And you must be...Mammon.” He grinned widely, showing off his missing two front teeth.

“Then let’s not waste any time, shall we begin?” Yubin nodded stiffly. He motioned to one of his men. The man carrying the suitcase stepped forward quietly and stiffly handing the contents to the man. Mammon then placed it onto the table and slid the contents in Yubin’s direction. “In there is all the information Invidia has asked for.”

Yubin glanced at the suitcase suspiciously. An uncomfortable weight pulling at her gut. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Suddenly the feeling of greed invaded her mind, so strong that it almost knocked her unconscious. She forced her head up realizing immediately that the greed was coming from the man sitting in front of her. Then she heard it. A soft ticking noise coming directly from the suitcase. A bomb.

Her hand drifted towards her pistol, her mind still reeling from before. She made eye contact with the man and her eyes blazed a sudden brilliant yellow. Without really being aware of what was happening, she started to siphon the greed radiating off of him. Time slowed down. Yubin whipped out her pistol and shot all the guards within the room, no one had the chance to react. Then she unsheathed her Ssang Soo Do and decapitated the man’s head. For some strange reason he turned into dust as soon as he was killed. 

Yubin made a sluggish mental note of this before stumbling to the suitcase. Time still seemed to be moving rather slowly, though she has no idea if it was her who was doing it. She ripped open the suitcase to find all the information Handong had requested intact, but there was a miniature bomb placed right in the middle. Yubin somehow knew exactly how to disable the nuke. It was as if she was the one who created it in the first place. Her hands made quick work of it. The ticking stopped and time went back to normal.

Yubin slumped back in her chair as a sharp pain stabbed at her brain. She groaned feeling as if someone had been draining her energy. She was utterly exhausted. Yubin looked up and seemed to finally realize what she had done. All the guards within the room have been shot in the heart, and Mammon was now just a pile of dust on the floor. 

Yubin groaned into her hands, “What the fuck happened? That was not normal...definitely not normal.” She stood up only to fall onto her knees due to another wave of dizziness. “Fuck,” she groaned trying to blink away the spinning room. 

She shook her head gently and took in a shaky breath before trying to stand. This time her knees didn't give out underneath her and she stumbled towards the door. Yubin leaned on the door again to catch her breath before opening it. The five men snapped to attention at the sound of the door. One of them stepped forward and asked, “Are you alright Avaritia?” 

Yubin waved him off. “I will be. Clean up the bodies inside...there was an altercation. Bring the suitcase directly to Invidia when we get back to headquarters.” The men shot her worried looks but followed her orders.

As the men were cleaning up inside, Yubin shakily sat down hugging her knees to her chest. She took a few shaky breaths before looking up again. Her eyes now trained on the moon shining outside the window. It was completely red.

~

The men had called for a car when they were done. Despite Yubin’s protest, they insisted as she looked like she would collapse at any moment. Again Yubin could only give in. Now she was sitting in the passenger seat of one of their disposable cars. The moment she was dropped off at an interval near their headquarter, the car would be destroyed. 

She rubbed her face and sighed. Despite getting the information they needed, Yubin feels like something’s still wrong. As if...something was missing. She sighed again, this time looking out the tinted window. That’s when she noticed a figure perched on top of a rooftop watching them like a hawk. “What the hell?” Yubin muttered as she narrowed her eyes. “Stop the car.”

The driver, startled, looked at Yubin confused. “Are you sure?”

“Do it.” Yubin replied as she kept her gaze on the shadowed figure. 

The driver nodded and hesitantly stopped the car by the road. Yubin stepped out quickly, only to realize the figure disappeared. She frowned and scanned all other rooftops. They were nowhere to be seen. 

A loud roar pierced the evening silence causing Yubin to jump and spin around. On top of the car was a creature Yubin has only ever heard of in myths. A chimera. Yubin’s eyes widened and jumped back quickly to avoid being in the creature’s strike zone. 

The chimera had flattened the car completely under its weight, effectively killing all the men inside. Yubin silently prayed that the suitcase had somehow survived. Then the chimera looked right at her.

The chimera was impressive. Though it was unlike any chimera Yubin has seen in the books. It’s body was pure white with a red glow due to the moon. Instead of a lion head it had a tiger one, and the other two were a lizard and a goat. A pair of bat-like wings sprouted from its back, and its lizard tail swished back and forth agitated. 

Yubin froze as the chimera looked at her, it’s tiger head was frothing at the mouth while the lizard one snapped at the air. The goat head only looked at her, which sent a shiver of fear down her spine. A strange voice pierced her mind, _Lee Yubin. Do you know what you are?_

Yubin’s mouth dropped in shock, was this chimera...talking to her? “A-are you talking to me?” she asked.

The tiger growled, _Of course. Who else would be talking to you? Now answer my question!_

“I’m human, what else could I be?” Yubin retorted, though cutting back on her tone just to be safe.

It’s tail swished agitatedly. _You are a fool. You don’t even know your true potential. Pathetic._

Anger swelled up in her mind and her jaw clenched. “Who are you to call someone pathetic? Besides you shouldn’t even be able to exist, you’re a myth!”

It laughed humorlessly, _For someone so intelligent and sharp, you’re quite dense. If I had it my way, you wouldn’t even be alive right now, but my queen has asked to bring you to her_ ** _alive_** _._

Yubin’s mind reeled, what was this creature talking about? Her mind is spinning with possibilities, yet none of them seem fit for this situation. Finally she replied, “I’m not going anywhere.”

The chimera’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. _Fine._ The lizard head opened its mouth wide. _Then we’ll do it the difficult way._ And white flames came blasting out of its mouth directly towards Yubin. 

Time slowed down for Yubin as she watched the flames grow closer, her body instinctively jerked out of the way. Time quickened again as she leaned against the wall that she slammed into. The flames have sailed harmlessly past her, but burned a hole through a brick wall. If she didn’t dodge, she would’ve been burnt to a crisp. 

_Seems like you have Awakened. Good. That makes the process shorter, my queen will be pleased,_ The chimera huffed as it prepares to strike again. 

Something clicked in Yubin’s head as she studied the chimera. That wasn’t a lizard, it was a freaking dragon. Yubin swore under her breath, this just makes it much more complicated. If she wasn’t in this position she would have laughed if someone told her that dragons and chimeras were real, after all she relied heavily on logic. 

Bringing up some courage she managed to ask, “What do you want from me?”

The chimera laughed again, _It is not I that wants something from you, it is my queen. She has very special plans for you and your...friends._

Yubin tensed, if she didn't do something this creature was going to go after her friends. “You’re not going anywhere near them!” she growled, taking a bold step towards the dangerous creature. 

_Brave, but that’s not going to stop anything. All of you will kneel in front of the queen._

“I’m not kneeling in front of anyone!” Yubin spat. 

The chimera growled and lunged. Yubin again slid past the strike, taking out her pistol and pointed it at the beast. She fired watching in shock as the bullets bounced off of its hide. She swore again and unsheathed her Ssang Soo Do instead. The chimera whirled around and growled at her again. All three pairs of eyes boring holes through her skull. Yubin gritted her teeth and stood her ground. 

The beasts roared and launched into the air. Yubin could only watch on nervously as the beast circled above her. The beast eyed her hungrily from above, one moment it was flying and the next dive bombing for Yubin. Yubin tried to jump away, but the creature managed to claw her right shoulder. Yubin let out a muffled shout as the claws dug deep, leaving a gaping wound that was bleeding profusely. However, Yubin managed to bring her sword to make a clean cut on the beast’s underbelly. 

Yubin staggered as she tried to slow the bleeding, glaring daggers at the beast as she did so. She spat out the blood that had collected in her mouth and snarled, “I won’t let you go anywhere near them! You’ll have to kill me first.”

The chimera only growled and lunged again completely unaffected by its wound. Yubin watched helplessly as the beast lunged at her again, her vision swaying slightly from the blood lost. For a last ditch effort she brought her sword up. If she was going to die, she was going to give this beast hell before she did so. 

As the chimera grew closer, a figure materialized out of mid air in front of her. Yubin could only watch on in shock and pain as this person summoned a wicked scythe into their hand and cut off both the tiger and goat head in one fluid motion.

The beast let loose an agonized howl. The dragon head snapped at the air angrily as it tried to move its body. It was no use, the tiger head maintained most of the control over body movement, without it the creature is immobile. 

_You!_ It growled loudly. Yubin winced at the volume. The figure didn’t respond and instead opted to stand between the two silently. _The Eclipse Queen will get what she wants! I am merely a pawn in her game, she will be victorious in the end, Devil!_ It spat, the dragon reared back and let loose a barrage of flames.  
  


The flames engulfed the figure completely, thankfully Yubin was far back enough not to be too affected by the flames. Yubin winced and blocked her eyes using her uninjured arm, when the brightness died down, she was shocked to see the figure still standing there calmly completely unaffected by those flames. 

“You should know,” a deep voice started. “That being the Devil means that I would be immune to your flames.”

The dragon head could only growl pitifully as it watched death draw closer. _You will lose. You will lose, the Eclipse Queen will rise above you all! You’ll see, the queen will convert you and you’ll see the errors of your way!_

The figure scoffed. “I have no sides.” They brought up the scythe and positioned it over the last head. 

The beast glared at them. _The Eclipse Queen always gets what she wants. None of you can escape her grasp._

The figure swiftly brought the scythe down, cutting the head off smoothly. The beast then disintegrated into dust, eerily similar to the way Mammon did as well. Yubin started to cough uncontrollably as pain flares from her shoulder, blackish blood rushing out her mouth. Her vision sways again. The darkness creeping at the edges have now grown closer. Yubin dropped her sword and collapsed onto the ground, a numbing feeling creeped towards the rest of her body from the throbbing wound.

The last thing Yubin sees as she blinks in and out of consciousness, is a woman with a black blindfold with a strange symbol in the middle looming over her. 

~

Capricorn bent down over Yubin, analyzing her wound. Black veins were moving quickly throughout Yubin’s body and the wound continued to bleed. She tapped her black earpiece once and stated calmly, “Scorpio, tell Virgo and Cancer to prep a bed. Avaritia suffers from a poisoned chimera claw attack on her right shoulder. Her condition is deteriorating, I’ll have to shadow travel to get her there in time. But be prepared for her condition to spiral, we don’t know how her body will react to shadow traveling.”

“Copy that,” Scorpio replied. “Keep her as stable as you can when traveling. We don’t want to do any resurrecting today."

Capricorn knelt down besides Yubin and hovered her hand over the bleeding wound. She mumbled a few quick words and a black glow surrounded her outstretched hand. The wound slowed its consistent bleed and the black veins have also seemed to slow down. 

Now she gently scooped her arms underneath her body and picked her up. Yubin’s head lolled forward causing more black blood to come out of her mouth. Capricorn merely tilted her head towards her body and prepared herself to shadow travel. After making sure the Yubin wouldn’t go flying out of her arms she merged into the shadow around her.

In an instant she was standing in one of the corners of a sterile hospital like room. Within the room stood two other women, both of whom have already prepared all the needed materials. Capricorn quickly stepped out and placed Yubin on the bed. 

The two women jumped into action quickly. The one with soothing amethyst eyes grabbed a syringe full with black liquid, while the one with penetrating grey eyes hovered her hands over the wound. As the amethyst eyed woman injected the fluid into her, the grey eyed woman muttered some words and a white glow appeared. The black veins slowly receded and the wound itself started to close, until all that was left was a smooth scar.

“Cancer, can you get another dose of the antidote? We can never be sure if the poison has completely receded yet,” The grey eyed woman asked. Cancer nodded and left the room, not before giving Capricorn a quick hug (which she did not reciprocate). 

“That was some quick healing you did, Virgo. Are you sure you did everything correctly?” Capricorn asked, a slight teasing tone creeping into her deep voice.

Virgo jokingly punched Capricorn in the shoulder. “Shut up, at least she’s still alive. If you had been any slower, she would have died.” Capricorn only hummed in response. “Isn’t she part of the group that you and Scorpio are supposed to supervise?”

Capricorn nodded. “The Seven Deadly Sins...though they go by the name Dreamcatcher. This one here is Lee Yubin sometimes called Dami. She’s the reincarnation of Greed,”

“I suppose she’s Awakened? Otherwise she wouldn’t have survived that long against the poison.”

“She must have encountered another one of the Eclipse Queen’s soldiers.”

Silence consumed the room. Virgo went back to watching Yubin’s condition while Capricorn stood silently in the corner. Cancer returned shortly after with another dosage of the black liquid. After Virgo had safety injected the dosage, Cancer walked up to Capricorn who was now reading a book.

“Capricorn? What are you planning on doing after she wakes up?” Cancer asked leaning against the wall. 

Capricorn closed her book gently and walked over to the bedside. “She won’t wake up here, I’ll bring her back to her headquarters.”

Virgo spoke up, “She’ll remember won’t she? Her powers are still accumulating, it’s dangerous to leave someone like her roaming around. You’ll never know when she might explode."

“Virgo’s right, it’s dangerous. Besides the Eclipse Queen now knows of our involvement against her. She’ll come after them and the others. She’ll also be gunning for you due to her strange obsession with...well you,” Cancer pointed out hurriedly.

Capricorn didn’t reply and instead stared at Yubin’s peaceful slumbering face. It was silent once more, the two women patiently waiting for their colleague’s answer. “She will have her family to lean on. Besides...Wrath has already Awakened for a long time now, and the others will follow close behind. It’s for the best that we do not reveal ourselves yet.”

Virgo raised a perfect brow, “But didn’t she see you?”

Capricorn gently placed three fingers on the scar and watched as Yubin winced, she retracted her hand and replied flatly, “She won’t. Even if she did, she’ll only remember bits and pieces. Nothing enough to make connections out of.”

“Well,” Cancer said as she stretched out her limbs. “Let’s get her back home then hm?”

~

Yubin woke up with a gasp and drenched in sweat. Her eyes wide with fear and her heart nearly beating out of her chest, waiting for the chimera to strike again. Yubin blinked slowly as she caught her breath, realizing that she was in her room. 

Her mind a bit scrambled as she tried to piece together the events from the night before (at least that’s what she thinks the timeline is). Her eyes widened again as she remembered the claw strike, she tore off her shirt only to realize that it wasn’t there anymore. The only sign that could prove that the events actually occurred, was the fresh set of scars.

Yubin frowned in confusion. Before she could get drowned in connecting the dots again, someone slowly opened the door and stepped in. It was Minji. Her red hair flowed gently under the dim light of the room. In her hand carried a tray with a teapot and two cups. She seemed to be distracted as she set the tray down, not yet realizing that Yubin was awake. 

Yubin blushed when she realized that she was half naked in front of her leader. She hurriedly threw in her shirt and cleared her throat. Minji flinched and looked up to make eye contact. “Yubin!” she chastised immediately. Yubin winced slightly at the volume. “What in the world happened?! We found you unconscious and covered in _blood_ on our doorsteps! Handong was worried sick, even if there were no visible wounds on you. It was your blood!”

Yubin shrunk slightly under the heated gaze Minji was giving her. She replied in a quiet and shaky voice, “I-I don’t really know what happened either.” She frowned again. “Everything’s a blur.” She winced and her hand unconsciously touched the scar. “Everything’s...I don’t even know,”

Minji frowned as she looked at Yubin struggling to find words. She placed a gentle hand on her arm. “You must be confused...though I don’t know if this will help, there was a piece of paper placed next to you. We didn’t want to open and agreed that you should read it first.”

Yubin held out her hand. Minji placed a fine piece of paper that had Yubin’s code name scrawled neatly on top. Yubin opened it hesitantly and started reading.  
  


_Lee Yubin,_

_Everything was real._

_The Devil_

Yubin dropped the paper and stared at it in shock. This note just confirmed everything that was uncertain. The chimera was real. Her strange abilities. They were all in danger. Someone was coming after them and that stranger...who saved her.

Yubin looked up at Minji who was watching her reactions with a worried expression. “I need to tell you all something,” Yubin stated slowly.   
  


Minji frowned, “Is it...dangerous?”

“More than you know,”


	7. Author’s Note

Hey guys I know most of you probably expected a new chapter (sorry!), unfortunately it's not. Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be delayed. School is finishing up in the next few weeks which means I'll be very busy. But I promise that the next chapter (Twice) will be uploaded during the first week of June. 

Stay safe and healthy!


	8. Mafia Family: Twice

_**Mafia Family: Twice** _

Twice are the masters of deception. No one can escape their siren’s call once they fall. Sculpted by the hands of God himself, they use the fatal charm to get what they want. Perhaps the “nicest” of the four, but be wary of their eyes for they are the link to one's soul. They are in control of the many pleasures of the country, maybe you’ll get lucky and meet one of them in person...but will you survive the encounter?

Im Nayeon 9/22/05

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Ace

Preferred Weapon: Hand to Hand

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10

Yoo Jeongyeon 11/1/06

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Excalibur

Preferred Weapon: Tonfas

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10

Hirai Momo 11/9/06

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Valkyrie

Preferred Weapon: Chakram

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8.5/10

Minatozaki Sana 12/29/06

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Siren

Preferred Weapon: Bladed Whip

Power: Siren

Threat: 10/10

Park Jihyo 2/1/07

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Alpha

Preferred Weapon: Staff

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 10/10

Myoui Mina 3/24/07

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Black Swan

Preferred Weapon: Rapier

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 10/10

Kim Dahyun 5/28/08

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Shifter

Preferred Weapon: Gauntlets

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 8/10

Son Chaeyoung 4/23/09

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Tiger

Preferred Weapon: Hammer

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 9/10

Chou Tzuyu 6/14/09

Species: Human (?)

Code Name: Fox

Preferred Weapon: Cane Sword

Power: Unknown/Not Determined

Threat: 9.5/10


	9. Prequel: SIREN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twice’s past has been unraveled...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Haha...ha. Sorry for taking such a long time to update. This chapter was a pain to write. The amount of times I had to delete the whole thing because it wasn't flowing correctly...too much. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to stay safe!

**_TW: Mentions of rape and minimal violence_ **

[REDACTED], Seoul, Korea

6:00

1.2.2022

Sana sat on the roof of her home, bundled up tightly in a sweater that her mother gifted her on her birthday. The sun had barely begun to rise and the sky slowly changed its colors as the world around began to wake up. Sana enjoyed sneaking up onto the roof, it was peaceful in the morning. The perfect time to mull over everything that’s been bothering her. 

They had to move again. At this point Sana has lost track of the amount of times they had to move, all because she couldn’t control her ability. Sana sighed softly, at least they were near the sea. Being near the sea has always calmed her, it felt like a second home. 

She knew she was different. Her parents have never kept this a secret from her. Her mother was a siren, a siren royalty to be exact. Her mother definitely fits the description of what a siren would look like. Her black hair framed her perfect shimmering skin perfectly. Her figure was one to die for and her voice was one from the heavens. But the most striking feature was her eyes. They were just enchanting. One look into her silver eyes and you’ll never find the strength to look away. 

Sana herself inherited some of the siren heritage. Her skin when the light hits just right almost seems to shimmer. Her eyes are a beautiful dark violet color, which also seems to have the same effect on people. But her biggest strength and weakness was her voice. As part siren she has the ability to charm or “hypnotize” others by using her voice, without complete control it could lead to dangerous situations. 

Sana’s lack of control has caused many problems to occur for the family. Though her parents never blamed her, it left a lasting scar on Sana. One that would cause her to retract into a shell in public. 

Sana sighed once more and took one last look at the rising sun, before ducking back into her room. 

~

Today would mark the first day of a new school. Sana pursed her lips as she stared up at the imposing structure. Unlike the previous schools that she has enrolled in, this one was a private school. Which means uncomfortable school uniforms. Sana looked down and frowned at the outfit. It had a navy blue base with white trims and outlines. The skirt was a standardized uniform skirt, which stopped right above her knees. The outfit is completed with white ankle socks, female black dress shoes, and the school’s emblem. 

Sana has never heard of this prestigious high school before. Even the name JYP (the school’s founder) was not to be found on the internet. Her parents told her to trust the school system, that this will be the school, that they wouldn’t have to move again. 

Sana was...hesitant to say the least. The promise of normalcy had been said many many times to her. Each time shattered, by none other than herself. Though she supposed that, she could trust them this time. This school did indeed seem different from the test.

She took one deep breath, looked over the tall building once more, shouldered her bag, and set foot into a new unfamiliar world. 

~

Mina rubbed her eyes tiredly as she looked over the mess of which she called her friends. It was currently the lunch break for all students in JYP Academy and the crowded lunchroom was filled to the brim with noise and gossip. Her friends were currently in their secluded spot in one of the corners of the room. 

Nayeon, the human with magic blood, was waving her hands in the air shouting to Jeongyeon, the half-elf who was her best friend, about who knows what. 

Jihyo, the angel, was trying hard to calm the erratic Nayeon as her bright white wings fluttered with annoyance. Tzuyu, the vampire, simply sat next to Jihyo and surveyed the chaos stoically. 

Momo, the air genasi, was busy stuffing food (mainly jokbal) into her mouth and swallowing with breakneck speed. Chaeyoung, the weretiger, and Dahyun, the changeling, were making their way towards them holding plates filled with food. They seemed to be talking about whatever had transpired in their shared class before. 

Mina herself sat between Momo and Tzuyu while silently eating and slowly trying to tune out the chaos. She continued eating until Nayeon blurted out a very interesting sentence. “There’s a new kid coming!”

Everyone paused and looked at Nayeon. Even Jeongyeon who had been slowly dozing off as she listened to Nayeon snapped to attention. 

Jeongyeon blinked sleepily and muttered, “New kid? That’s not something that would usually happen, they have to be someone special.”

Momo butted in, mouth full, “Youf meaf likesf uffs?”

Jeongyeon grimaced, “Yes like us and please don’t talk with your mouth full!”

Momo swallowed and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.”

Dahyun’s hair turned pink as she stated excitedly, “We should become friends with them!”

Jihyo waved her hand in the air to grab the attention of everyone at the table, “That should wait. We don’t even know who they are. They could be someone bad.”

Nayeon pouted, “Come on Jihyo, don’t be such a worrywart. Headmaster JYP wouldn’t just let anybody into the school.”

Jihyo sighed, “I trust his judgement. However there are certain cases of people he has accepted which are rather…”

“Assholes? Idiots? Bit-“ Chaeyoung started listing off before her tail was yanked harshly by Jihyo causing her to yowl in pain. 

“Language!” Jihyo growled out slowly, her eyes narrowed on Chaeyoung’s hunched form. 

Chaeyoung let out a meek whine in response, her tail dropping slightly. Mina’s face flushed slightly at the sound, otherwise seemingly unbothered by the interaction. 

“Only time will tell,” Mina said quietly. 

Nayeon shrugged and continued on her recollection of today’s events and the others went back to their own devices. This allowed Mina to ponder about the new arrival. Mina was concentrating and didn’t realize that she was slowly fading, until someone gripped her arm. She flinched and was about to retaliate before realizing it was just Chaeyoung. 

Chaeyoung looked deeply into Mina’s eyes and her eyes were filled with concern. “Mina? Are you alright? You started drifting off into a different plane again.”

Mina blinked slowly and let out a low chuckle, “I’m fine. I was just thinking about the situation with the new student.”

Chayoung nodded quickly, “Same! Aren’t you curious why they're coming here in the first place? I heard that they’re 13 too. That’s rather old for someone enrolling into this school.”

That piqued Mina’s interest. Someone as old as they were must have kept their abilities a secret. People like them start manifesting their abilities at around 7-9. Without proper training, these abilities can cause extreme chaos to rip through the mortal world.

Mina opened her mouth to reply when a sudden scream pierced through the air.

~

Dahyun was busying herself with changing her features and fooling around with Momo when a scream caught her attention. In fact, the scream caught everyone’s attention. Dahyun tried to look over the sea of heads, but due to her short stature she couldn’t make out much. She quickly jumped up onto the bench to get a better look.

The commotion occurred near the entrance to the mess hall. There was a beautiful girl with pale yellow (close to white) hair and mesmerizing dark violet eyes. She seemed to be the one who had screamed, and there stood one of the nastiest students towering over her. Bren Kim came from a rather prosperous family entirely made of noble vampires. They’re not the kindest people and they’re certainly not the humblest. 

Chaeyoung growled irritated next to Dahyun. Her ears pinned back, tail swishing quickly, and fangs bared. “That son of a bitch. He never knows how to leave anyone alone does he? He’s acting like he owns the place!” 

Momo looked around nervously, “Should we intervene?”

Jihyo holds up a hand. “Wait. I sense that she is not what she seems. She’s powerful and strong, we should watch how this plays out. If Bren instigates any violence that could harm her, we will intervene and teach him a lesson.”

Tzuyu grunted out as she stood behind Chaeyoung and Dahyun, “I get to hurt him first. He doesn’t exactly show a good image on us noble vampires,”

Dahyun silently agreed. Bren was and has always been an asshole. He was one of her original tormentors before she was brought under Jihyo’s wing.

The girls continued to silently watch on as they watched Bren and the strange girl exchange some words. Based on the look of disgust and slight fear on the girl’s face, it was not a pleasant conversation.

Bren sneered at her before his face suddenly went slack. His red eyes went dull as he sluggishly walked away and dumped himself face first into the nearest trash can.

Dahyun’s mouth dropped in shock. She just somehow...convinced (?) Bren to take himself out in the trash. Dahyun was officially in love. 

“Holy shit…” Chaeyoung whispered. Dahyun agreed, holy shit indeed.

Tzuyu was laughing into her hand behind them, “This is amazing. Best show I’ve seen in a long time that doesn’t involve our idiot friends.”

The others were watching on in shock as well. Jihyo then smiled serenely. “She would make a great addition to our group. Shall we go introduce ourselves?”

~

Sana continued to sit on the ground in shock as the students that surrounded her watched her with renewed interest. She had just accidentally used her siren ability on the mean boy that pushed her to the ground. She hadn’t meant to lose control, especially not on the first day with everyone watching. She’ll surely be kicked out now. 

It came as a bit of a shock when a group of eight girls (equally as strange as she was, at least appearance wise) pushed past the crowd to introduce themselves. Sana slowly recounted all of their names: Im Nayeon, Yoo Jeongyeon, Hirai Momo, Park Jihyo, Myoui Mina, Kim Dahyun, Son Chaeyoung, and Chou Tzuyu. Apparently they called themselves Twice, one of the more popular “groups” around campus.

Sana slowly stood up and faced them, “Well um, my name is Minatozaki Sana. It’s nice to meet you all.” 

Momo’s eyes lit up at the last name and quickly tugged at Mina’s shirt, “Mina, Mina! She’s Japanese too!”

Mina gently shushed her and quietly replied, “I’m well aware.”

Momo continued to jump up and down akin to a small child, but dialed down her excitement. Jihyo stepped forward and a gentle warmth washed over Sana, instantly relaxing her. “We wanted to introduce you into our group, as it seems that you are an oddball even on this campus.”

Sana paused as she looked over everyone in the Mess Hall. Jihyo wasn’t wrong. Anyone walking in here can see that there are specific cliques for each “race” of supernatural creatures. Each race tends to stick to those of the same race and not really mingle with others. Though there are a few specific groups that step over these placed boundaries, including Twice.

Jihyo held out her hand, the light still gently emanating from her form. “Well?” she gently inquired. Sana pursed her lips as she looked over every person in that group, a heavyweight pushing down on her chest. The same insecurities and fears come rushing back at full force as she stared silently at the hand.

Sana righted herself, closed her eyes, and took a deep shaky breath calming herself. Focusing on the gentle light that’s emanating from Jihyo. The insecurities and fears slowly drained away as she focused. Her eyes opened once more to see several faces of concern. Sana smiled reassuringly and gripped Jihyo’s outstretched hand, “I would love to.”

~

Chaeyoung was confused. Everything was fine, perfectly fine! Yet, something as catastrophic as this has to happen. What was happening? She wasn’t sure. It was all a blur, a strange blur. Her senses were scrambled, everything was muffled.Screams, yes, lots of screams from people. No, not just people, her classmates. She can’t move. Why? Ropes. Thick unbreakable ropes wrapped tightly around her body. Friends...where are her friends? Muffled voices...Sana? No, Jihyo? No, Dahyun? Chaeyoung wasn’t sure. 

Strong arms wrapped around her body and lifted her up. Chaeyoung tried to fight, but her body betrayed her. Who was it? A man. A man with a sick grin on his face.

A deep muffled voice drifted through the foggy consciousness of Chaeyoung, “You’ll fetch a pretty penny, yes you will. Perhaps I should play with you myself first.” A sick laugh followed. “In fact, all of you will fetch a pretty penny.”

All of them? Chaeyoung fought desperately at that. She managed to raise her head high enough to see that she was in the back of a black van, with 8 other bodies. Blinking sluggishly she managed to make out the form of all of her friends. Chaeyoung’s blind panic settled slightly. At least they were together. 

The strange man was still there. Dressed in all black, hovering over Sana’s prone form. “Very nice bounty we got. I wonder what you are, I’ve never seen one such as yourself. Nice buck we’ll make today.” Another laugh and a kick to Sana’s stomach. Sana groaned softly in pain and Chaeyoung fought against her bounds once more. 

That caught the man’s attention. His dead eyes making direct eye contact with Chaeyoung’s own eyes. Fear shot through her like a bullet. Body frozen, taut with fear. The man slowly stalked closer, stopping just shy of 8 inches from her and said, “Well aren’t you a feisty one. You aren’t supposed to be awake.” A chuckle. “We’ll have to fix that,” With that a syringe filled with yellow liquid appeared in his gloved hand. He leaned and placed the syringe right against her neck. “Be a good girl and sleep,” he whispered. Sharp pain erupted from her neck, and as the pain pulses through her body, darkness overtakes her consciousness.

~

Pain...that was what greeted Jihyo as she woke from her slumber. It was dark, and her body was frozen stiff. Through her angelic blood, she was able to have some form of darkvision and quickly checked her surroundings. She was alone, stripped down to her undergarments, and chained to the cold concrete wall behind her. It was a fairly small prison cell, enough room to fit a small cot. 

Jihyo wasn’t sure where she was. All she remembers was the attack on the school. How the attackers received the location of the school which was purposely erased from any archives, escaped her. It was strange. Their equipment was well ahead of its time, specifically targeting species such as herself. There was definitely a bigger picture here. 

Jihyo shifted herself into a more comfortable position, her wings wrapping gently around herself like a warm blanket. She closed her eyes and gently urged her consciousness to expand. This was an effort to come in contact with a living creature. As her consciousness expanded, she received 10 pings. 8 of which she was familiar with, placed in surrounding cells. The other 2 were strangers, Jihyo ascertained that they were male humans. They were moving towards one of her friends, Sana. 

Jihyo frowned, what would they want from Sana? She quickly focused on the two minds. Thoughts began to drift into her head, their mental barricades weak from the lack of awareness and protection. Jihyo bit back a gasp as she read their minds. Anger welled up in her mind soon after. How dare they?! How dare they think or do such vile things?! Jihyo fought feverishly against the chains, trying her best to free herself of these shackles to save her friend. Yet the chains hold against her.

That’s when the screaming started. The screams of incoherent words and pain ringing in the empty and quiet expanse of the cell block. Tears poured down Jihyo’s grief stricken face. Sana! Sana...God Sana I’m so sorry! Jihyo cried. Jihyo wasn’t sure when the screams stopped, they just continued ringing in her ears on a continuous loop. It was her fault. She was supposed to be their guardian...their protector against those who want to harm. Yet here she was shackled and powerless to stop her friends from being violated against their will. 

“Ah, so you are the ones they sent to find,” a voice softly whispered. 

Jihyo’s head whipped up to come face to face with a young woman with bright amethyst eyes and short wavy bob hair. “Who are you?”

~

Nayeon may be more human compared to her friends, but she was just as magical and maybe even more powerful (not to brag or anything). However the situation right now made her feel more human and weak than anything she had ever experienced. 

But currently she was sitting face to face with a stranger who had aparated in front of her only a few minutes prior. A woman, who couldn’t have been more than a few years older than her with long blue gradient hair that end in soft curls. Her eyes are a deep sapphire hiding behind an equally blue fish masquerade mask. 

Nayeon cleared her throat, breaking the silence first, raising a single brow urging the woman to start talking. The woman simply narrowed her eyes slightly as she took Nayeon in. Nayeon shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze. 

Finally she spoke. “You must be Im Nayeon...the one with witch blood in her veins.”

“I prefer magic blood, please and thank you,” Nayeon spat out venom dripping from every word.

The woman smirked slightly, a strange glint in her eyes. “You should be proud of your witch heritage, there’s not many of you left.”

Nayeon snorted, “Yeah, I’ll be proud of my heritage and get myself hung at the gallows.”

“Times have changed. If you magic folk continue to hide, you’ll be living the rest of your life in envy and jealousy.”

“What would I be jealous of? I’m simply taking precautions to ensure that I’ll survive in this harsh world.”

The woman tilted her head forward in acknowledgement. “Perhaps I’ve misjudged you,” she gave a seemingly relaxed smile. “Now I understand why Capricorn went against the orders from the Royal Family.”

Nayeon tilted her head in confusion. “What do you mean by ‘orders from the Royal Family’?”

She simply smiled and said, “You’ll find out in time. Now let’s work on getting all of you out of this awful dump.”

“Wait!” Nayeon cried out as the woman began to love towards the cell door. A pause. “What’s your name?”

Sparkling sapphire eyes stared directly though Nayeon’s own eyes causing her to shiver slightly. The woman smiled again, her mask glowing a beautiful ocean blue in the dark gloomy cell, giving her an ethereal aura. “You can call me Pisces, now let’s get to work.”

~

Momo was confused. Not just regular Momo confused, but intense pure confusion. Enough so that the air around her has started roaring and rattling around in the small cell due to her intense thinking. Now, many people have assumed that she was a complete airhead (not a pun) and didn’t have a clue in her surroundings, but she is rather perceptive. Due to her heritage, she could feel slight changes in air flow and detect movement quite easily.

The last thing Momo remembered was eating with her friends in the Mess Hall and then a small pressure at the back of her head and then darkness. Momo assumes someone had drugged her drink, but that would be very unlikely unless it was one of Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon’s terrible jokes. But then again they wouldn’t kidnap her and place her in a dingy cell. 

Momo only woke from her slumber a few minutes ago. She ascertained that she missed something terrible due to the sobbing coming from the cell next door. Momo was not chained up so she was able to peer through the barred door. Due to the low lighting she was only able to make out a slumped female form in the cell directly across, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention Momo decided not to call out to her.

Currently she was still thinking of why she was here and where her friends were. The bars started to rattle loudly due to the wind which in turn caused a loud scream from a familiar voice. A girl with pale skin who can change her appearance by will. “Dahyun?” Momo called putting hesitantly. The scream stopped abruptly.

A soft sniffle, “Momo? Is that you?”

Yep, that was definitely Dahyun. Momo stood up from her stop and willed the rambunctious wind to calm before rushing up to the wall separating them. “Dahyun? Are you okay?”

Another sniffle. “N-no not really. They h-hurt Sana!”

The wind picked up again as rage swept through her mind. “WHAT?! WHERE ARE THEY? I’M GOING TO KILL THE-”

“Momo! Shh! They could come b-back!”

“Oh, sorry.”

Dahyun sniffled once more before explaining in a small tone, “I’m n-not sure what they were doing to her...she was screaming and cr-crying though. I-I couldn’t help her Momo, I’m useless…”

“Hey, hey Dahyun you’re not useless. Who told you were useless? None of us could have done anything, you could have gotten hurt if you interfered.”

“I suppose…” Dahyun replied softly. 

Momo frowned slightly at her dejected tone. “Look Dahyunnie, when we get out of here we will help Sana okay? We will help her recover with whatever she had to experience in this place.”

“Yeah...okay.”

Dahyun? What did she say when they were hurting her…?” Momo asked, gears turning in her head. Cells, girls, screaming, exotic people, chains, drugs.

“I-um. She was screaming, ‘Stop! Please I beg you to stop!’ while crying. I heard something rip as well…”

Momo’s mouth dropped in shock. Sana was assaulted. Sana was assaulted. Sana was fucking assaulted. Rage filled her once more, THEY ASSAULTED SANA! Momo growled lowly, “Where are they?”

Dahyun meekly whispered back, “Momo? Are you okay?”

“Where are these men?”

“I-I don’t know, Momo you’re scaring me.”

At that, Momo calmed down though the rage was still brewing. “Sorry Dahyunnie, I’m just very angry right now.”

“I-I’m sure it’s reasonable c-considering the situation.”

“Perhaps…” Momo replied, staring blankly up at the damp ceiling. Silence encompassed them as they both quietly sorted out their mind. Momo almost dozed off until her cell door was ripped off of its hinges scaring the absolute shit out of her. “Holy fuck! Who the fu- Nayeon…?”

Standing in the doorway breathing extremely heavily was Nayeon with her hand stretched out and a masked woman standing behind her with her hand resting on Nayeon’s shoulder. Nayeon stumbled forward from exhaustion and Momo reacted quickly catching her before she fell. “You’re safe...good...urgh.”

“Nayeon? Jesus! What was that?! How are you able to do that? You didn’t get a power increase in like three hours did you? Also who’s that girl?”

“Oh, right. She’s-”

“You can call me Pisces. I’m the one who allowed Nayeon to have enough energy or power to rip off the door by sharing my own energy.” The woman held out a hand towards Momo.

Momo eyed the hand warily and with her arm still wrapped around Nayeon protectively, she shook Pisces’ hand. “I’m Momo.”

Pisces smiled mysteriously, “I know.”

Momo’s brow furrowed in confusion and she opened her mouth to reply when another barred door was blown off of its hinges and crashed into Dahyun’s cell. A warm light explodes from within the cell basking everyone in the current hallway. Walking out through the door was another masked stranger and Jihyo in…underarments. Momo turned away quickly, blushing slightly at what she just saw. 

Pisces snickered into her hand as she watched Momo’s face slowly turn redder and redder at what her friend was wearing, before composing herself and faced the other woman. “Cancer, how much more time do we have?”

Cancer, who was wearing a purple crab masquerade mask, replied, “Approximately 10 more minutes before the others will become suspicious.”

Pisces frowned, “I wished we had more time.”

“Me too, though I believe they’ll manage on their own,” Cancer said smiling.

“Um not to interrupt or anything, but could you two help find the rest of our friends before...disappearing?” Momo asked after she watched their short conversation.

Both women turned to look at her. Pisces looked towards Cancer and gave her a strange look, Cancer who seemingly understood what she meant looked at Momo and replied, “You all have the power to break open the doors as long as you share energy, and here’s a map of where everyone is located.” Cancer grabbed a folded paper from her jacket and handed it to Momo. 

Momo opened it to find the layout of the floor they’re currently on, with all occupied cells circled and named with its inhabitants. “Thank you so much,” she said.

Pisces waved a hand in the air. “It’s the least we can do.” She looked at her watch. “It’s time for us to go, you'll see us again.” They both sent the three of them a wink before apparating in a beam of light.

By now Nayeon has recovered from a massive energy usage, she stood up albeit a bit shakily and faced her other two friends. “Let’s go free our friends and make them pay for what they did. Also we need to get you some clothes Jihyo, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep looking at you while you’re practically naked.”

“Hey!” Jihyo exclaimed.

Momo smiled as she watched them bicker, things were going to go back to normal...soon.

~

Jeongyeon sighed for the nth time in two minutes as Nayeon and Jihyo continued to bicker with each other on what they should do. Nayeon was insistent on getting revenge for what they did (especially to Sana) and Jihyo wants to escape to an area where they won’t find us. And Jeongyeon was here stuck in the middle with a headache creeping up on her. 

“Will you two just shut it?!” Jeongyeon yelled when she had enough of their yelling. The two immediately shut up looking at her in alarm. Jeongyeon pinches the bridge of her nose in exasperation before continuing, “We are not out of the clear yet, arguing like children will get us nowhere. We also have to...help Sana.”

The two bowed their heads in shame as they realized what they were doing. And they bowed even lower when they realized that what they were doing wasn't helping Sana at all. The one person who had to go through something no one should ever have to go through. The bubbly girl was gone and replacing her was a girl who was afraid to be touched.

“I’m sorry, I’ll try to be better in the future,” Nayeon whispered softly towards Jihyo.

Jihyo in return sighed, “I’m sorry as well, we should be working together as the eldest and the leader.” They gave each other tired smiles before getting up to leave to go to their respective rooms. 

Jeongyeon sunk tiredly into the seat she was currently occupying and started mulling over her thoughts. She was the first the three of them rescued and then they decided to split up. Jeongyeon managed to free Tzuyu who was in a different hallway and Mina who was definitely shaken up. Momo freed Dahyun and the two of them beelined towards another which turned out to be Sana’s. Nayeon freed Chaeyoung who was still out in Mina’s room. And Jihyo went to free Sana who at the sight of her silhouette started to cry and scream.

Dahyun and Jihyo managed to calm her down before her screams could attract any other unwanted attention. They then traveled through the Light (Heaven) Realm to get a safe distance away from the safe house. It has definitely turned into night now, as Nayeon and Jihyo have been discussing with each other since morning and have been going at it for hours. Jeongyeon only joined them because Nayeon asked her to. 

She was interrupted when Tzuyu quietly slinked into the room. Her face blank but her red eyes and tear stains on her face told Jeongyeon all she needed to know. “Tzuyu?” Jeongyeon called putting softly. Tzuyu faced her robotically. Jeongyeon said nothing but held out her arms. Tzuyu eyed her arms before stumbling into them. 

They sat there for a while, unmoving, just sitting there quietly with the comfort of each other. Jeongyeon was the first to move gently pushing Tzuyu back so they’re face to face. Jeongyeon looked across Tzuyu’s face before gently cupping them in her hands. “We’ll make them pay,” Jeongyeon whispered. “They won’t get away with what they did, okay?”

Tzuyu didn’t say anything, head slightly bowed and brows furrowed. After a few minutes of staying still, Tzuyu moved to face Jeongyeon again. She stared at Jeongyeon for a few more minutes before saying, “I’ll do anything to make Sana smile again.”

~

It’s been a few months since their capture. In those few months they’ve devised a plan. A plan to enact revenge for what they did to Sana. Chaeyoung still has not woken and it was driving all of them insane just watching her...sleep. They were not sure what was wrong, even Jihyo’s healing didn’t do anything. Sana during that time had improved, but she still refused to be touched and she can’t sleep alone. Usually either Dahyun or Tzuyu sleep in the same room to help.

The plan was simple. Since they like to take advantage of young women/girls, they will use that to their own advantage. They (mostly Tzuyu) have sleuthed around town to gather information on the men part of the operation, and more specifically the two who touched Sana.

They were told that they often frequent a popular bar called Rainbow Cheer around midnight to party and flirt. Everyone was split into three groups to do the most damage. Group One: Tzuyu, Momo, and Jihyo. Their job was to lure all of their targets to a secluded area. Group Two: Nayeon, Jeongyeon, and Mina. Their job was to set up the area and the materials needed to eliminate the men. Group Three: Dahyun and Sana. Their job was to blow up their safe house and find a cure for Chaeyoung. Thankfully during their sleuthing they figured out that only the nine of them were kept there. Other than them, it’s only important supplies and information that was kept there.

~

“Girls are you ready?” Jihyo asked them while fixing her dress.

Momo stretched lazily and shot Jihyo a grin, “I was born ready Hyo.”

Tzuyu nodded quietly, choosing not to reply and instead starting to walk to their intended destination. During the short walk there, Tzuyu thought back to the past. Where their biggest worry was getting to lunch before everyone else. Things were simpler then...in the past. Tzuyu looked forward towards the glowing neon sign of the bar. But regardless of how hard things are in the present, they’ll always take their steps into the future together, as nine.

Tzuyu smiled as she thought about her friends. They were her family, the best found family she could ever ask for. Her posture straightened and a relaxed expression took her face as she drew nearer and nearer. She would do anything for them, and if it takes being a target for gross men for a night to get revenge...she’ll do it in a heartbeat. After all, she was incredibly alluring and beautiful.

Tzuyu waited patiently a little bit away from the bar for Jihyo and Momo who had just started their journey down. Their job is to lure the men into a secluded area in the neighboring woods, where Mina, Nayeon, and Jeongyeon have already started to set up the trap. 

Tzuyu picked at her nails. A strange feeling started to settle deep in her stomach. Tzuyu wasn’t sure where this came from. It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, but it was rather strange. 

“Penny for your thoughts Tzuyu?” Jihyo asked from behind.

Tzuyu hummed, not bothering to face their leader. “My thoughts cost more than a penny you know?”

Jihyo chuckled soft, “Oh I am well aware of that.”

“I suppose I’m...a bit nervous. Having to face those who did those uncouth things, and having to pretend to enjoy their...advanced.”

Momo jumped in having been listening in on their conversation, “I know! I want to just beat them to a pulp whenever I see their faces!”

Jihyo sighed rubbing her temples, “I’m also rather disgusted at having to do this and I’ll admit that I have also thought of punching them in the face, but we have to follow the plan. That way Sana will get the closure she needs to move on.”

Momo and Tzuyu nodded in agreement. Momo then held out both of her arms towards the other two, smirked and said, “Why don’t we have some fun ladies?”

~

Mina gently phased through the rotting wall of an abandoned wooden two story house, taking with her a medium sized bag filled with toxins.

“Nayeon!” She called out softly. “I have the bag, where do you want them to be placed?”

Nayeon’s head poked out through the doorway to the lounge area. “Just place them on the dinner table in the kitchen. Jeongyeon! Go through the poisons to make sure they’re the correct ones! We can never trust shady people ever…Mina come help me with the floor!”

Mina drifted elegantly towards the lounge, peeking in to see Nayeon struggling to remove the rotten floorboards. Mina called out amusedly, “Why are you struggling with floorboards?”

Nayeon glanced up at Mina leaning on the doorway and snarked back, “Well Miss. Myoui I’m not the most physical person on earth you know?”

Mina laughed softly. “I’m not either. Why’re you asking me?”

Nayeon huffed annoyed, “Jeongyeon is busy and you’re the only other person here.”

Mina giggled again and dropped down to rip off the floorboard as if it was the easiest task in the world. Nayeon watched on in shock as she watched Mina completely rip off the entire floor by herself in a matter of minutes. 

Mina stood up serenely once more when’s she’s done and faced Nayeon with a smile. “All done!”

Nayeon blinked slowly several times before whispering under their breath, “Remind me to never piss you off.”

Mina laughed once more before resting a hand on Nayeon’s shoulder. “Let’s finish setting up yeah?”

“Yeah, lets.”

~

“Sana? How’re you doing? Do we need to turn back?” Dahyun asked, keeping an extremely close eye on the older girl. Sana was nervous, that was to be expected. After all, going back to the place that holds a very traumatizing experience was not fun. Opposite of fun.

“I-I’m...I’ll be f-fine.” Sana nodded as if to reassure herself. “I have y-you to protect me. I want to do this.” Her eyes closed, tears flowing down her pale face. “I need to do this...I want to move on…”

Dahyun frowned as she watched Sana struggle, wishing that she could just hug the older girl. Obviously that would cause her to lapse into a panic attack which would basically reset all the progress they had made in her recovery. Originally Sana was to stay home with Chaeyoung, and Dahyun would be the only person to infiltrate their safe house. When Sana heard that, she refused to let Dahyun go alone despite the fact that going there would be walking into an actual nightmare. 

“Sana...if it’s too much you can go back-” Dahyun started to whisper before being interrupted by Sana.

“No! No, I need to do this. Please let me do this.” Dahyun bit her lower lip looking between her and the distant safe house. Sana latched onto her arms causing Dahyun to jump. “Please Dahyunnie?” Sana asked, giving her the best puppy eyes she could muster in her state.

Dahyun blushed and turned away quickly before stuttering out, “F-fine. Just make sure that if it gets too much you run, okay?” Sana nodded quickly and started walking towards the concrete building with a slight skip in her steps. Dahyun sighed softly before rushing to catch up with Sana. 

~

Jihyo internally grimaced as one of their targets dragged his hand up and traced her form with his finger. Resisting the urge to pummel him right then and there, instead she gave him her most disarming smile. 

Using this time to discreetly check on Tzuyu and Momo, only to watch them grab a drunken man by the arms and dragged him out of the back door. Thankfully, they seemed to be kidnapping the correct target so she wasn’t too worried.

Turning back to her own, she leaned in while keeping eye contact and whispered alluring, “What’s your name?”

The man grinned predatorily, “The name’s Tyler Kang. What's yours beautiful?”

Jihyo cringed in her mind, but on the outside showed a naive girl looking for some fun. “My name’s Jisu. What brings you here tonight?”

Tyler grinned with a glint in his eyes. “Same here. Say why don’t I buy you a drink?”

Jihyo smiled but politely declined. This seemed to have agitated Tyler, due to the fact that he lost his smile. Without any warning, Jihyo walked off swinging her hips invitingly. Tyler followed as if entranced. 

This was easier than I thought...Jihyo mused as she slowly led him through the back door and into the woods. Jihyo continued to move in an inviting languid manner coaxing Tyler to continue following. 

Almost there.

~

Dahyun gently tugged Sana along the damp corridors, as the two slowly made their way deeper into the safe house. It was completely dark and silent here, as if the world had decided to stay frozen in time in this place. Not even the whisper of a gentle gust could be heard. Just darkness and silence.

Though Dahyun thought otherwise. Her heart was thundering in her ears, so loud that Dahyun prayed that the Gods were looking down upon her today. She also prayed that Sana, who was pressed impossibly close to her, could also not hear her erratic heartbeat. 

Thankfully, her heartbeat seemed to only be thundering in her own ears and was silent to the outside world, as they had not attracted any unwanted attention...yet. “Sana?” Dahyun whispered quietly. “Do we need to take a break? We’ve been walking for a long time.”

Sana pushed herself closer into Dahyun as she answered softly, “N-no I’m fine. W-we can continue moving.”

Dahyun frowned unconvinced, but decided to not press Sana on the matter. So the two of them continued to make their way through the maze of corridors, slowly making their way to the heart of the complex. 

The two of them have been in darkness for a while now. Dahyun estimated that they’ve been walking for about two-three hours. Thankfully, both Dahyun and Sana have some form of night vision allowing them to traverse these dark halls safely. “Sana?” Dahyun whispered once more. Sana hummed quietly in response. “We’re almost there, but we have to pass your...you know, cell.” Sana’a grip on Dahyun tightened to the point where Dahyun was sure that she had cut off her blood flow. “Do you want to continue?”

“Yes…”

“Are you sure?”

“Like you said we’re almost there, it would be a waste to turn back now.”

“Okay…”

“I have you to protect me Dahyunnie, I’ll be okay.” A gentle kiss was pressed into the back of Dahyun’s neck. A sign of reassurance. 

The hair on Dahyun’s back stood up straight as they slowly passed their cell block. It was quite lucky that they didn’t have to go through the cell block, only around it. At least that would mitigate some of Sana’s fight or flight instincts. Sana has buried her head into Dahyun’s back as they slowly made their way around. Her breathing was hard, a clear sign of fear. Dahyun grabbed Sana’s hand with care and intertwined them. Sana’s breathing slowed slightly.

A low light started seeping into the dark corridor as they rounded the last corner. Low voices and hushed conversations followed shortly after. They have arrived. Dahyun gingerly let go of Sana’s hand and reached around to her other side to grasp a pair of gauntlets that were tied to her belt. She turned around to face Sana. “I’m going to have to take care of them,” she explained as she started to equip her gauntlets.

Sana gripped Dahyun’s exposed arm. “Tell me you’ll be careful.”

Dahyun sent Sana an eye smile, “Of course!”

Banging her freshly cleaned gauntlets together, Dahyun let out a yell and charged in like an enraged beast.

~

“What’re we supposed to do with them?” Nayeon asked, looking down at the mutilated bodies with disgust.

Jeongyeon gave her a strange look. “Why’re you looking at them like that? You were the one who did the most!”

“Well excuse me?! I was the one who did the most? Oh, let’s not get started on what you did!”

“It was perfectly viable!”

“No it was not!”

“How was it not?!”

“It’s gross and inhumane!”

“I’m not even human!”

“You’re a humanoid!”

“Well you’re more human than me!”

“That wasn’t even part of the conversation!”

“Well I-”

“Would you two just shut the fuck up?” Mina screamed in exasperation from her corner. Nayeon and Jeongyeon smiled sheepishly at Mina before whirling around to glare at each other. “I’m friends with idiots…absolute idiots,” Mina mumbled quietly to herself.

Momo pat her shoulder sympathetically. “Sometimes I wonder that as well.”

Mina raised a single brow at Momo, “Don’t even get me started on you.”

“Hey!” Momo replied indignantly. “I’m not that bad!”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Mina retorted.

Momo pouted, “I’m hurt.”

“I know.”

“Do you have any empathy for me?!”

“No.”

“Minari, you’re so mean!”

Mina giggled quietly into her hand while watching Momo throw a tantrum over that fact that “Mina has no empathy and is mean to me”. 

Jihyo then stumbled into the room with a towel wrapped around her neck. “Have they returned yet?” Jihyo asked, facing the mirror to start drying her hair. 

“No,” Mina replied, covering the dead bodies with a spare blanket. “Based on the calculations we have made, it’ll be easy to hear the explosion. Once we hear that we should be able to meet the duo at the halfway point.”

Jihyo hummed thoughtfully, “I’m glad to have you on the team Mina.”

“I’m glad to be here.”

“How’s Chaeyoung?”

Mina paused, thinking about their still unconscious friend. “No signs of waking,” she sighed. “I’m getting worried that something has gone terribly wrong.”

Jihyo smiled gently at Mina. “We’ll find a way to wake her, don’t worry.”

Mina nodded silently. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by an ear splitting earthquake that almost shook the house off the ground. 

-

“Well,” Dahyun said, wiping her hands off on her soot covered pants. “That went swimmingly well.” Sana and Dahyun were standing outside the burning collapsed dungeon. A pit of fiery red and inferno heat. “Right to Hell with that one,” Dahyun murmured under her breath.

“Dahyun?” Sana whispered, eyes still glued onto the infernal bonfire.

“Hmm?”

A sigh left her mouth, “Thank you.”

“Of course!” Dahyun replied, giving her another one of her eye smiles. “Let’s go meet up with our friends!” 

A surprised gasp left Sana’s mouth as Dahyun linked their arms together and started to march them home. When they blasted the place to the moon, it felt as if a heavy presence had been lifted from her mind. It was...nice, comforting that she can heal. 

And as she watched Dahyun happily laughing as they walked along, Sana knew she would be just fine.

-

“So the bodies have been disposed of, what’re we supposed to do about Chaeyoung?” Jeongyeon asked as she looked down on the slumbering weretiger. 

Dahyun sheepishly spoke up, “We looked everywhere, but there wasn’t any documentation about Chaeyoung’s condition.”

Momo ruffled Dahyun’s hair affectionately (adding to the latter’s annoyance). “It’s fine. You tried your best and that’s all we could have asked for.”

“Momo’s right, even though it is disheartening to hear that we have nothing, you still completed the other part of the mission,” Jihyo stated calmly.

“Well I still feel bad,” Dahyun muttered dejectedly.

Mina quietly spoke up, “Well, with that place out of the way, we can completely focus on Chaeyoung. Maybe we’ll find something in the local library.”

“Rare chance, but it’s worth the shot,” Nayeon added.

“Maybe she’ll wake up on her own,” Tzuyu commented hopefully.

“Maybe,” Jihyo murmured, eyes focused on a map they had scavenged up. 

“W-wait, what is it about me sleeping?” a sleepy husked filled voice questioned. All heads whipped simultaneously towards the stairs to find a confused and disoriented Chaeyoung. A cacophony of noise erupted from the once calm living, causing Chaeyoung to shrink back into herself protectively as the noise pierced her skull. “Oww…you’re too loud!” Chaeyoung hissed irritated.

At once the room stilled. Jihyo cleared her throat, “Ahem. We were just...very concerned about you wellbeing due to the fact that you’ve been asleep for-”

“For a fucking long time!” Jeongyeon cut in.

“Jeongyeon!” Jihyo scolded.

“Sorry, not sorry!”

“Eh?” Chaeyoung blinked sluggishly, “It wasn’t that long though? At least she said it wasn’t that long…?”

Jihyo’s eyes narrowed, “Who said it wasn’t that long?”

Chaeyoung’s eyes brightened, “Right! You guys will never believe what happened! So there was this masked woman who was talking to me in this weird dark space...don’t really know where it was, but she said it was someplace in limbo! Which is like sooo cool! Anyways, she was talking about how in the future we’re going to be going through a lot of shi-”

“WAAAIIT!” Momo jumped in quickly. “Before we talk about your...weird vision thing? We should come up with like a group name, you know? Ooh and code names! We’re going to be secret agents!” A gasp. “Minari! We can be secret agents!”

Mina simply nodded, completely done with the older Japanese’s antics. 

“Name? What kind of name would we have?” Nayeon scoffed.

“Well…” Jihyo continued, “we could continue to...take out these kinds of people. Rid them from this world. We’ve always been called beautiful by other people, why not use that to our advantage.”

“Interesting...I like it,” Tzuyu stated, a predatory glint in her eyes.

A silence passed over the group. They could get revenge for all the girls who have been through what Sana has been through. It was enticing to have that kind of power over those who believe they had the power. 

Jeongyeon tapped the table once. “I have an idea for a group name, how about Twice?”


	10. Mafia Family: (G)I-dle

**_Mafia Family: (G)I-dle_ **

(G)I-dle is the most influential family of the four. They have more connections than one can imagine. At a snap of their fingers, armies would be flooding in to decimate their enemies. They have their hands deep in the world’s affairs, nothing escapes their watchful eyes. They mainly control the leaders or government officials around the world. They are the predators and everyone else is the prey.

Cho Miyeon 1/31/07

Species: Unknown

Code Name: Tokyo

Preferred Weapon: Voice

Power: Sonic Scream

Threat: 8/10  
  


Minnie Nicha Yontararak 10/23/07

Species: Unknown

Code Name: Bangkok

Preferred Weapon: Keytar

Power: Music Manipulation

Threat: 8.5/10  
  


Seo Soojin 3/9/08

Species: Unknown

Code Name: Paris

Preferred Weapon: Poison Lipstick/Poison

Power: Pheromones, Sense (Living)

Threat: 8.5/10  
  


Jeon Soyeon 8/26/08

Species: Unknown

Code Name: Seoul

Preferred Weapon: Metal Rod

Power: Weather Manipulation

Threat: 10/10  
  


Song Yuqi 9/23/09

Species: Unknown

Code Name: Beijing

Preferred Weapon: Bo Staff

Power: Mystical Martial Arts (Animalistic Comabt)

Threat: 10/10  
  


Yeh Shuhua 1/6/10

Species: Unknown

Code Name: Taipei

Preferred Weapon: Flicethrower (Flame/Ice)

Power: Thermal Manipulation, Heat/Cold Immunity

Threat: 9.5/10


	11. Prequel: MONSTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (G)I-DLE’s fragmented history...

[REDACTED], [REDACTED], Korea

00:00

1.1.2024

It was the start of a new year, a day for new beginnings, yet...there was no new beginning for Soyeon or G#101. She was born here in this wretched facility. She was created to serve the government. To be their secret weapon in world domination. She hated it. Despised it. She has never seen the sun in her 13 years of life, not even once. What does it feel like? The feeling of the sun’s light on her skin. Is it warm? Comforting? There was a lot she didn't know. The only thing she does know are the same blurred faces of the scientists and the spotless white walls that surrounded her on all sides.

She hasn’t even met another person that’s the same age as her. Only those blank faced middle aged scientists that would peer and poke at her. It was maddening, she was surprised at how sane she still was.

There was no one here, yet anyways. It was quite, almost peaceful compared to the rapid pace of life during the day. Soyeon liked to mull over her entire life during this time. She created many different realities in her head, all of which ended with her freed from this wretched place. 

Soyeon began to doze off until the sound of yelling and screaming shook her from her daze. She leapt to her feet and ran towards the glass. Looking around, her corridor remained empty and dark though the roaring sounds still echoed loudly. The noises were slowly becoming louder and louder. 

Soyeon wanted to stay and watch, but she knows she’ll get punished if she got caught standing too close to the barrier. Soyeon waited with a baited breath, watching the corner extremely closely. “Just one glance,” she breathed. 

“LET GO!” a feminine voice screamed. Soyeon perked up. Another living person that wasn’t a scientist? “LET ME GO YOU FUCKING CREEP!” Soyeon pressed herself closer to the barrier. A thrashing figure held tightly by two guards rounded the corner. It was a girl. Slightly younger than her, but slightly taller in height. She had pitch black hair and dark eyes. She was very beautiful. Soyeon felt her heart skip a beat, a very strange sensation to her.

Soyeon jerked out of her revere when she realized they were about to see her. Stumbling back to her bed, almost planting on her face but she managed to reach it with no other issues. She remained seated as they dragged her by her cell. But they didn’t go past it, in fact they stopped in front of it. Sweat gathered on her forehead, she wasn’t in trouble was she?

“G#101!” The guard barked. 

Soyeon flinched but faced them. 

They shoved the girl on her knees into the room. “This will be your new roommate. Help her settle in, we’ll see you two real soon.” With the slam of the door, everything was quiet once more. The girl had remained frozen in her spot, body heaving with barely contained emotions. Soyeon was unsure what to do. 

~

It’s been a few months since her introduction to the science facility. Honestly she was at the wrong place at the wrong time, what the scientists called the perfect #2. Being abducted was not fun, she missed her family, missed her friends, and she really missed the sun and fresh air. At least she had someone else to talk to. Soyeon or G#101 as the scientists liked to call her, was very nice. She had been here since she was born apparently, that’s a very long time being trapped in a room.

“Yuqi, step away from the window. They’ll shock you if they catch you touching it,” Soyeon warned from her bed. 

Yuqi stuck her tongue out at her. “But I’m not touching it, they can’t shock me if I’m not actually touching it.” An exasperated groan escaped her companion’s small form. “Do you think we’ll ever be able to leave?” Yuqi asked, voice soft and cautious.

Soyeon breathed out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know Yuqi, I don’t really know.”

Yuqi turned to look at her companion. She was a strange one, a human yet not at the same time. Yuqi doesn’t know where her powers came from, but Soyeon did tell her that it had something to do with weather. Which was really cool, but also really terrifying. 

Yuqi still hasn’t been tested on...yet. They were putting her through rigorous training sessions to build strength so she can take the transformation. She shuddered. It was not something she was really looking forward to. 

“You’re afraid.” 

Yuqi focused on Soyeon once more. She was staring at her, a frown etched onto her face.

Yuqi shrugged. “There’s a lot to be afraid of.”

“You’re worried about the test.”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

Soyeon beckoned Yuqi to join her on her bed. Yuqi complied and sat down next to her. “It’ll hurt, a lot. But it will get better as your body becomes accustomed to it.” Yuqi doesn’t say anything, eyes trained on the floor. Soyeon continued, “Think of it as a second limb. Soon it will become normal, a part of you. There’s a reason you were chosen. They can’t just choose anybody from the streets, they’ve tried and they've all perished instantly. At least you have a chance of surviving.” 

Yuqi gave her a side glare. “If that was supposed to make me feel better, then it failed.”

Soyeon chuckled lightly. “It wasn’t meant as comfort. Only informative.”

Yuqi scoffed but said no more.

~

They all came at once. The rest of them. About a year later after Yuqi. It’s a strange thing, watching them become weapons of war. She was told to not interfere, but she couldn’t help but interact with them a little more than the quota.

“You’re plan better be good Cap,” she scolded in her mind.

“You shouldn’t worry too much Virgo. You’ll see. They are strong kids,” she replied. Always an emotionless talker.

“Are you sure it was a good idea to omit Taurus from this?”

A contemplating pause answered. Then she sighed, “Taurus is closely connected with her brother. Her brother is the problem. He will stop at nothing to gain the throne. She and him are closely bonded, she would not hesitate to label this as treason, even if it was us.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I think we both know how.”

Capricorn was right, Taurus was extremely loyal to her family, so much that it is a fault. A dangerous one. 

“Alright then, I’ll talk to you later.”

A grunt of affirmation and the connection was severed. Virgo cradled her head in her hands, contemplating in silence. It would be a few minutes before she moved again. 

“You motherfucker,” she muttered under her breath. “You’re lucky that I like you.”

“SHUUHUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!” an angry voice exclaimed next door. Virgo paused and started laughing. 

“Shuhua and Miyeon, still always bickering I see.”

“IF YOU WANT IT BACK, COME AND CATCH ME!! HAHAHA!!” Shuhua retorted back. 

Virgo finished up her lab coat and rushed next door to try and minimize the possible damage. She unlocked the door to be met with a sonic stream to her face, knocking her flat on her back. 

“Oh no! Eris! I’m so sorry! SHUHUA! Look what you did!”

“Me?! You’re the one who hurt her!”

“It’s because of YOU that this happened!”

“Well it’s because of YOU being so annoying that this happened!”

“Wha-? Why you littl-!”

“Enough!” Soyeon barked, pushing the two away from each other. “Before you hurt another person or destroy the entire place, calm down!”

“You know?” Virgo coughed, vision still swirling and ears ringing. “You guys should have a bigger training room, you’re getting very strong...ugh.”

Soyeon pinched the bridge of her nose. “You two! Apologize to Eris immediately!”

Miyeon and Shuhua glared at each other over Soyeon’s head. A few tense moments passed before the two looked away and begrudgingly apologized to each other. They then apologized to Virgo. 

Virgo waved them off, blinking to regain her senses.  _ I wish I had my own abilities _ , she grumbled in her head.  _ This wouldn’t have hurt that much, stupid human body and stupid blending in.  _

“So,” Virgo started, sitting up. “What were you guys working on?”

Soojin brightened up at the question. “We were working on some team attacks! It’s really nice working with everyone instead of working alone.”

Minnie jumped in, eyes shining brightly. “It was so cool!”

“That’s nice!” Virgo replied, finally able to stand up again. There was a sudden lull in the conversation. The six girls have begun shifting uncomfortably. “Is there something wrong?” 

Soyeon stepped forward. “We want to leave.”

_ Oh _ . “You trust me enough to tell me this?”

Soyeon shrugged. “You’re different from the rest. Literally and figuratively. Soojin got a good control on her abilities now, and your pheromones and hormones are different from regular humans. A little bit more like us.” Soojin blushed at the compliment and hid her face on Shuhua’s shoulders. 

_ Damn, that was fast. They’re smarter than what I gave them credit for _ . “You’re not wrong. I was sent here to monitor and protect you.”

“Figures as much,” Soyeon replied.

“Are you sure breaking out now is a good idea?” Virgo asked. “Do you all have a strong control over your abilities to pull this off?”

“Of course!” Yuqi answered, eyes burning with power and confidence. “We wouldn’t be telling if we weren’t sure!”

Virgo looked over all six of them. They were eager and strong.  _ I suppose freedom trumps everything else in their minds. _ Virgo conceded, “All right fine. I’ll give you some information about the facility but that’s all I can do. The rest is up to you.”

“See you on the other side!” Shuhua shouted. “We’ll miss you!”

_ Yeah, I’ll miss you guys too. But, at least you’ll see me sometime in the future. _

~ 

Shuhua stood proudly, overlooking the destruction underneath her. They did it. They destroyed them. They are amazing!!!!!! It took them a few weeks to determine everything with Eris’ information, but they pulled it off like the amazing awesome people they were!

“Soojin! Look! We did it!” Shuhua screamed, shaking her friend.

Soojin let out a soft laugh, “Yeah, we did.”

“How does the sun feel Soyeon?” Yuqi asked, a hand gently placed on Soyeon’s shoulder.

Soyeon stood frozen, face emotionless and slacked as she took in the outside world for the very first time in her life. 

“It’s-its I don’t know what to say…” Soyeon whispered, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. 

“Aww, you big softie, come here!” Yuqi bellowed, sweeping her smaller form into her arms. 

Shuhua took in a deep breath and screamed, “New beginnings! Let’s gooooooooo!”

“(G)I-DLE forever!” Minni declared loudly into the wind. There’s a world to explore, and they're going to do it together. 


	12. Act I: The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corruption is often in those who we consider our closest family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: So this chapter is a little preview before the first Act. It will provide a little insight on the other characters that have appeared in the prequels.

**_TW: Descriptions (mild) of panic attack_ **

  
“Sister, you have to break off from that group of friends. They’re traitors to this kingdom, can’t you see that?” a masculine voice asked, a sly grin tugged at the edges of his mouth. 

The woman sitting across from him froze. Sharp emerald eyes meet cold dark forest ones. The two remained eye contact, neither moving, nor saying a word. The servants shuffled uncomfortably at the charged tense atmosphere. 

“Elias,” the woman remarked coldly. “I may support you in your endeavors, but you will not come to me and tell me that my friends are traitors.”

Elias clicked his tongue shaking his head. “Ever the stubborn bull aren’t you Hyacinth? Can’t you see that they are detrimental to you? Especially Capricorn.”

“Why are you so against them anyways? They’ve never done anything to you!” Hyacinth hissed.

Elias clapped his hands twice. Two of the soldiers guarding the entrance marched forward and presented a thick file to Hyacinth. She narrowed her eyes at her brother, Elias simply smiled and gestured for her to open it. 

“In your hands lie all the evidence my spies have gathered on that little group of yours. You’ll find that they have been in contact with the Eclipse Queen multiple times without your knowledge. Capricorn has also been in direct contact with Orcus, the oldest and manipulative God of our world. They’re planning something, I suppose you have no idea of this do you?” Elias prodded, smugly watching her face.

Hyacinth gripped the papers and images tightly in her hand. Blurry as they may be, it was clearly her friends in these photos. It makes sense, they have always been shifty with her brother’s crowning, especially Capricorn. Why didn’t they come to her? Why did they have to exclude her? Did she mean nothing to them? 

Hyacinth shakily asked, “H-how long have you known?”

“Hmm,” Elias hummed, eyes closed in deep thought. “Since our father passed away I believe.”

_That was three years ago…_ “...what are you planning to do?”

Elias smiled. “I think exile would be appropriate...maybe enteral imprisonment?”

“That’s too harsh, they just don’t trust your judgement yet.”

Elias’ eyes hardened. “Nothing, nothing is too harsh for treason to the crown.”

“They are still my friends, they wouldn’t do this without a real reason.”

Elias threw up his hands. “Can’t you see?! They don’t fucking care about you! They would’ve told you, they would’ve included you! They are trying to kill us both to gain power!” Elias’ eyes were wild, body barely brimming with his anger. 

Hyacinth flinched. They wouldn’t try to kill her…they wouldn’t do that. Elias sensed that Hyacinth was still on the fence about this matter. _Fine, I’ll do this myself_ , he thought. 

His eyes flashed brightly simultaneously with Hyacinth’s. Hyacinth’s body went slack and a dazed look formed. “I’m sorry sister,” he called out. “But I will not let your sniveling little friends take this power away from me.”

~

“We’re in grave danger,” Cancer called out.

“What do you mean ‘in danger’?” Pisces asked, body splayed on top of a disgruntled woman with wine eyes. 

Cancer’s eyes glowed brightly as she responded, “Yvela just contacted me, she received a vision of Taurus finding out about Capricorn’s plans. She does not seem pleased.”

Pisces let out a small whine as she was pushed off of her position. “How the hell did she find out? Doesn’t that mean Elias also knows?” the woman asked, giving an apologetic pat to Pisces’ head. 

Cancer sighed, “No clue, but we have to find the others. They can’t be caught by the guard or they’re going to be executed on the spot.”

“You can contact them right?” Pisces asked, playing with her fingers. 

“Yeah, just give me a moment.” Cancer closed her eyes and silence enveloped the trio. A few minutes passed, then there was a sudden knock at the door. 

Pisces mouthed silently to the woman, “Scorpio, check the door.”

Scorpio nodded and quietly tiptoed her way to the front door. 

A gruff voice called out, “Scorpio, open the door, it’s Aries and Leo.”

“If it truly is you, cut your hand,” Scorpio replied. Scorpio’s eyes glowed brightly as she concentrated on the two bodies on the other side. Two familiar scents of blood reached her nose. Burnt wood and rain. Scorpio unlocked the door. “Come in quickly.”

Two tall men entered the room. They have strikingly similar features, a clear resemblance of blood. One man had a sun blonde faux hawk and burning ruby eyes, the other a sun blonde pompadour and gold slotted eyes. The two towered over Scorpio, both standing at over 6 feet. 

“It had better be a good reason for calling an emergency meeting, I was so close to getting the perfect gift for Gemini,” the man with slitted eyes grumbled. 

The other man laughed boisterously, “Now come on little cousin, we’ll find a gift for him in no time after this meeting is concluded. Don’t be such a downer Leo!”

“Whatever.”

Scorpio raised a single brow. “You two were out trying to find a gift for Gem?”

Leo blushed, “Well yeah, it’s almost his birthday.”

“Okay...even if his birthday is four months away?”

“Shut your mouth or I’ll shut it myself.”

Scorpio held her hands up. “Okay, okay, whatever you say!”

Cancer’s voice rang out from the common room, “You three hurry up! Everyone else is accounted for!”

~

“What do you think Cap?” Cancer asked.

Capricorn’s lips were tugged down in a frown. Brows furrowed intensely. “I’m assuming Elias also knows?” she asked. 

“Yes, he does.”

Capricorn sighed and rubbed her forehead. “I was hoping for a little more time, but we’ll have to work with what we have.”

Scorpio gave her a long look before asking, “What should we do?”

Capricorn looked up and turned to face the ten people in the room. “You will continue as planned. I’ll be the one who takes their wrath.”

At once everybody started to protest, but Capricorn held up a single hand silencing them all. “I’m the one who started this, who brought you all into this. I’ll take the blame.”

“They’re going to kill you!” Virgo exclaimed.

“No,” Scorpio whispered. “They’re going to take away your abilities and keep you locked up in that blasted dungeon.”

“Whatever they’re going to do, I’ll take it.” Capricorn turns to face Cancer. “How much time do we have before they get here?”

“10 minutes,” Cancer replied.

“That’s enough time. Listen here and listen closely. I want you to continue executing the plan, bring them here. They are the key to victory in this fight, understood?” A chorus of affirmations. “Good. Now before they get here, pretend that I forced you all to keep your mouth shut and participate. Do not try to alleviate some of the blame. At the two minute mark, I will attack one of you in a fit of anger to make it more realistic.”

“Should one of us attack you first?” Aries inquired.

Capricorn chuckled. “Since you brought it up, I’ll attack you.”

Aries flexed his arms. “Alright! I have been wanting to fight you since forever!”

Capricorn looked up at the clock. “Well, it’s time. I’ll see all of you on the other side.”

~

“Hope you have fun rotting here, traitor!” the guard spat, shoving Capricorn into the chamber before slamming the door behind him. 

“Well,” Capricorn murmured. “Haven’t been here in a long time.”

The chamber was circular and void of everything. It was just a plain empty room, no furniture, no light, and no patterns. Capricorn limped to one of its edges and sat down, the chains clinking as she did. She tugged at the uncomfortable collar clasped around her neck, hoping to alleviate some of the pain. 

“Will you consider my offer now?” a deep rumbling voice asked, the sound coming from everywhere within the chamber.

“Over my dead body,” Capricorn replied.

“They betrayed you,” it stated. 

“I asked them to.”

“They didn’t hesitate.”

“I asked them not to.”

“I can make the King bend to his knees.”

“You stay the fuck out of this. Always spewing your nonsense of puppets and puppeteers. You’re weak and imprisoned, you shouldn’t be talking about power when you have none.” A disapproving rumble angrily shook the chamber. “Stop with your childish display, I will not go to you or your champion.”

“We’ll see about that, Devil.”

~

Hyacinth paced up and down in front of the group, extremely agitated. “Why would you not tell me!” she shouted.

“We were threatened to keep our mouth shut Taurus,” Virgo explained, hoping to appease her.

“But I could have prevented this from happening! We know she’s extremely stubborn, I am the only one who had a chance at keeping her from that path!”

Scorpio placed her hand on her shoulder as she passed by, stopping her in place. “She was already far too gone for you to be able to stop it.”

Hyacinth whirled around and yelled at Scorpio, “But don’t you understand?! She’s my-!”

“Sister! There you are!” Elias called out as he strolled up to them. Linking their arms he jokingly scolded, “Don’t you remember that to meet with them, there needs to be a supervisor?”

Hyacinth shoved him away from her, giving him a steely glare before disappearing down the hallway out of sight. 

~

Siyeon woke up with a start, grasping at her chest for air. “Hey, hey! Signie focus! Focus on me,” Bora said, cupping the face of her companion. Soyeon’s breathing slowed and her eyes cleared. “That’s it,” Bora urged encouragingly, rubbing gentle circles on her back. 

Siyeon turned and buried her head into Bora’s neck. “Thank you,” she murmured softly. 

Bora hummed. “Anytime Signie.” They stayed there for a few minutes before Siyeon gently pushed Bora away.

“I need to talk to Binnie.”

“What for?” Bora asked. “It’s three o’clock in the morning, she wouldn’t be too happy being woken up.”

Siyeon gazed into Bora’s eyes. “Remember the note that was on her? From when she disappeared?”

Bora nodded. Apprehensive at the topic. “Yes, what about it?”

Siyeon bite her lips, eyes darting around the room. “Well...I just had a dream? A vision? About the Devil and another world. I-I don’t really know what’s happening, but it felt very real.”

“So,” Bora started slowly. “The person Yubin described saving her from the Chimera is a real person?”

“I think so.”


End file.
